Wakeful Dreamer's Destiny
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: A good summary can incite people to read your story or cause them to turn away with little thought to the contrary. A bad summary might make a good story seem unworthy of being read.
1. Prologue

No hopeful expectations for this story not really sure if I'm gonna keep this going. Oh well if I like it it'll stay, and I'll even update. And with that said I'm gonna get started. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Okay with that said I'm gonna get started. For real this time. 'Sigh' I know this is gonna be awful.

_The Prophecy_

_Two souls joined in one life,_

_All things intertwined._

_Each one differs, yet both the same,_

_And shall be for all of time._

_When death and life are made to one,_

_All truths are locked away._

_And shadows in turn will be made light._

_What was pure will be made gray._

_From deceptions will hatred spring,_

_To fill the world with lies._

_But no light can be seen_

_For truth is lost to jaded eyes._

_The end is what shall be the start,_

_Conclusion brings restoration._

_The one with two lives and one soul bound,_

_Holds the key to all salvation._

_Ruby emerald,_

_Silver and Gold,_

_Different forms together a whole._

_Ruby emerald,_

_Silver and Gold._

_Two lives, one past, one soul._

(A/N. Simply awful alright enough of my foolish chatter, moving on.)

Prologue

The room was remarkably large and lavishly decorated in voluminous velvet curtains, richly decorated tapestries, and plush carpeting lined the floor. Deep rubies, violets, and shades of gold were the colors all about the ostentatiously grand room. Such as it was, the room displayed a true example of all that was decadence.

Near an archway, that led out to a large outside balcony stood six figures. Three of the figure were massive beasts each with identical monstrous forms. Faces like that of jackals, with the mains of lions, and the bodies of oversized wolves, though the beasts' legs were not at all proportional to their bodys. The beasts were covered in a deep reddish brown fuzz, and they towered over the other three figures that inhabited the room.

The three other forms in the room were owned by a young Prince, and his two guards. The Prince looked toward the creature with a slight hint of arrogance. Rising his hand, he tugged at the golden cord of his cape that hung about his neck. With the cord undone the cape fell to the ground, a deep crimson river of silken satin fell in a heap at the young Prince's booted feet.

Giving a slight smile the Prince shifted his hips to one side, just a bit. His hand went to rest on a whip that hung in coiled up on a his belt. The Prince grabbed onto the handle of his weapon and tugged it from the point where it was secured. The deep intelligent yet mysterious emerald eyes of the young prince flashed in a slight display of arrogance.

Quickly, the Prince raked his free hand through his long, fiery red hair, effectively tucking the few lose stands of hair that hung in his face behind his ear.

The two men that stood at the Prince's side were both adorning, thick leather armor, typically worn by the soldiers of the palace. Across the breast of the two soldiers uniforms was a decoration made up of gold, and crimson strands, almost as bright as the Prince's hair; the colors entangled one another forming a delicate and intricate design that was too ornate to ever be easily duplicated.

Each of the men held out weapons of their own. The eldest of the soliders, Carnessis, a stalwart man who wore a thick bread of dark brown, which nicely complimented his well tanned skin. His pale brown eyes scrutinized the creatures that stood before him. On his face Carnessis proudly wore a battle scar that covered the length of the left side of his face. Carnessis, at the moment, was tightly clutching a sword in his hand, thinking of some clever way to kill the beasts before him. A small metal shield was strapped to the forearm of Carnassis' free arm. Defense was as important to Carnessis as offence.

Carnessis was well known for his bravery, wisdom in battle, and his superb fighting skill. It was why he was so trusted when it came to the protection of the royal family. All of Carnassis's great qualities showed themselves in not only Carnessis's face, but also in the way the man carried himself. _Be liken to a god and ye shall be treated as such._

The other solider, was younger then Carnessis, had less experienced, and carried a little less prestige, Vernon. The boy was valiant, and persistent, though not a little brash, which usually made up for his lack of experience. Vernon's face did not herald the large scars or signs of age that his companion's face did; nor was Vernon's face as thickly bearded as Carnessis's was.

The boy had sandy blonde hair tanned skin, and velvet blue eyes. Vernon's features found him quite a bit of favor in the eyes of women, as many found him attractive. Which may have helped only to fuel the fire when it came to Vernon's audacious actions. Being that Vernon was so young, and bold as he was, he had no shield, in one hand he held a short sword, and in the other was a sharpened dagger.

Vernon's eyes were filled with excitement. The thought of fighting thrilled the paladin, who stood on the opposite side of the Prince. The Prince, was the youngest of the three men in the room. His face was smooth, devoid of any blemishes, or fuzz. His skin was pale, and soft; his eyes were an enchanting shade of emerald, and held a deep intellect which contrasted the youthful exuberance of the Prince's young face.

The three men looked confident in the face of the large beast that would be quite intimidating to most.

"Stay milord, we shall 'andle this threat all our own." Said Carnessis bravely positioning himself between the beasts and the Prince.

"Yes run young lord we shall hold off the danger as long as we can." Stated Vernon he too was moving in front of the Prince in a protective manner, that did not make the Prince all too happy.

"I will not." Stated the Prince sounding confident, determined, and defiant all at once. "If it is a fight that these demons are after, then that is what they will get. I am no coward, and I've no intentions of backing down. Not while my men risk life and limb for me."

The two men nodded with a reluctant compliance. They knew well that with the Prince fighting alongside them they would vanquish the monsters that stood before them with a great amount of ease. After all, the boy had an innate skill when it came to fighting. Of course, the boy seemed to hold an inborn skill with everything he tried. He was also very wise beyond his years, something surprising since the boy had seen less then twenty summers. Even scholarly men that had lived three times as long did no hope to compare to his inherent wisdom.

Still the two soldiers wished that the Prince would flee for his life. After all the boy's life was precious, him being the heir to Narincarii. But even if the two soldiers were to throw the facts at the Prince's feet like flower petals, there would still be no changing his mind.

"The beasts are weak besides." Said the Prince his eyes looked quite reassuring, so the two men exhaled and decided to breath easy. Smiles slipped across their faces mainly because of the confidence the Prince exuded. It easily washed all doubt from the two soldiers' minds.

The beasts the had stalked into the room on all fours, but now each stood up on their gawky stubby hind legs. One of the beasts growled displaying large sharp fangs, viscous trails of saliva dripped from the corners of the monster's mouth. The other two beast merely showed off their deathly sharp claws.

Vernon wrinkled his nose at the stench that escaped from the mouth of the beast that had growled. Despite the fact that he and his companions stood at least ten paces away from the creature, they could still smell its rancid breath. "Gruesome as they may well be." Stated the solider trying to shake off the stench, that made the air, to the three men that were breathing it, seem quite acrid.

"But easily defeated." Stated Carnessis, he raised his arm so that his shield was guarding his chest quite effectively. This was Carnessis' way of showing he was ready for battle. The Prince nodded, giving the go ahead to the two soldiers at his side.

Vernon wore a large smile on his face, all too ready to begin his offensive. His heart rate grew faster, and he began to flush from the excitement. Vernon raced forward toward the beast farthest to the right, as it stood closet to him, and looked most fierce.

_This will be an exciting little challenge _thought the daring Vernon. The solider with his speed and agility already had the upper hand on the awkward creature. At least when it stood up on its hind legs as it was, because of the position that the beast was in when Vernon attacked brandishing both his sword and his dagger. Vernon was able to effortlessly plunged his sword into the creatures belly.

Pushing his sword deep into the creature, Vernon let his weapon disappear into the beast straight up to the hilt. Then Vernon made motion to remove the weapon. With a swift and strong tug, Vernon pulled the sword out of the monster's body with little resistance. In all truth, Vernon found that extracting the sword was far less difficult then plunging it into the beast's flesh.

The creature howled in pain then fell down onto all fours. Luckily Vernon was not underneath the monster at the time. Blood stained the creature's fur, from where the sword had impaled the creature, leaving a wound in the front and back of the beast. Yet somehow the beast still lived. A fact which only made Vernon all the happier he had chosen to fight this beast.

The creature, at the moment, would have wanted to escape, and be able to lick his wounds. Unfortunately the creature was not afforded such a luxury. Then the beast felt a sharp stabbing pain, as Vernon dug his dagger into the creatures flesh, just below its shoulder blade. Despite the size of the weapon it cut deep, and the beast once again howled in pain and reared upward. Raising onto its hind legs as the pained scream exploded from the beast's open jaws. Vernon clung to the beast's neck, twisting his dagger deeper and deeper into the monster's flesh even as he threatened to loose his grip upon the beast. The man could smell the blood of the beast, saw its bright red beauty, felt it on his hands, watched it drip thought the demon's fur. It gave Vernon quite a rush.

For the beast the pain was too much and the creature fell onto the floor, its legs unable to keep its jackal-like head from slamming onto the ground..

Fear was now evident in the monsters eyes. The only instinct the creature had now was to run, but as the beast lay on the floor in excruciating pain, that seemed an impossibility. The creature whimpered in fear, the fight drained out of it, after all hope for escape and even survival did not seem at all viable. Vernon looked at the whimpering beast with a bit of compassion. To see a beast that had such strength, reduced a whimpering wretch, was almost heartbreaking. Vernon figured now would be the time to relieve the beast of its misery. With the swift merciless actions that one would expect of a well trained solider such as Vernon, the solider had taken his sword and slit the beast's throat. The death was quick, perhaps only because Vernon pitied the creature.

The Prince had taken on a beast of his own, it did not take the Prince more than a moment to subdue the beast he was fighting. His movements were fluid and swift, the whip he controlled was quite an effective weapon, especially in the Prince's capable hands. The beast the Prince fought tried lunging at the boy, but, its attack was intercepted even before it could cause him any harm. The crack of the Prince's whip, was precursor to a pained howl ripped of out the monster he fought.

The beast fell over onto its back perhaps a reaction to the pain it felt, or it was shocked, or maybe it had been knocked back by the force of the whip that had struck it. Whatever the reason the demon laid upon its back bleeding as it did. The cause, was a fresh a deep gash that the demon bore. The cut ran from the bottom of the creature's chin, and it trailed down the length of the creature's torso.

The beast, now hindered by its immense size and lack of coordination, was not able to rise off of its back. Still the creature continued to lash out and fight, trying to find some means of rising. A cord wrapped around the beast's neck crushing it. Yet still the creature tried to fight but to no avail. The prince tugged tightly on his whip and the beast's fighting laid to rest.

Carnessis much like his two companions had killed the creature he had been fighting, The man was covered in blood, a little of it was his own. The Prince raked his hand through his hair and gave a rather accomplished look.

"Easy enough." Stated Carnessis "Damn demons didn't know what 'it 'em." Carnessis wiped off his forehead, clearing it of the sweat and demon blood. Looking at the creature Carnessis spat out some of the sweat and blood that had found its way into his mouth; putting a strange salty metal like taste in it.

Carnessis and Vernon nodded, and looked toward the prince, each wearing accomplished smiles on their faces. The Prince gave a silent nod then turned his back to his comrades, hearing the two men celebrating as they were, made the corners of the his lips curl.

Suddenly, the sounds of jubilation were stifled. Rather abruptly, too abruptly. The Prince heard the sounds of sharp breaths being drawn into the two men's lungs. Then there was silence. That was enough to get the Prince to turn back toward his two comrades.

The two men each wore pained looks of surprise, and anguish. Just before their eyes glazed over to stare off into oblivion. Both bore deep wounds in their abdomen that had the look as if something stabbed them. Life blood ran out of the mouths of the two men, not to mention their eyes and noses. Then the two lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

The Prince looked more than a little startled by this, and he raced to the body of Vernon, kneeling beside the body. The prince frantically called Vernon's name shaking his body as he did, only to get no response. Turning the soldier's body over the Prince looked into Vernon's lifeless yet fearful bleeding eyes. The Prince closed Vernon's eyes unable to leave him looking as he did. Then closing his own eyes the Prince angrily shook his head.

The Prince looked about scanning the room for the enemy that struck down his two friends. The Prince's eyes were drawn to a cloaked figure who, from as far as the Prince could tell had just appeared in the arched doorway of the room.

A scowl drew itself tightly over the Prince's face. He knew not who the intruder was, and knew even less about how he was able to kill the two solider who he had called friends.

"You" Stated the Prince his voice, maliciously soft, his eyes were narrowed, and looking extremely dark and accusing. Despite the anger the Prince displayed the cloaked figure, made no effort to speak, or even run, or do anything but watch him, mockingly almost.

The Prince gently laid Vernon's head onto the floor. Then standing up slowly the Prince grabbed his weapon and slowly walked forward. "You, what did you do? And why?" The boy inquired darkly as he neared the figure which did not try to move away. Only stood there quietly scheming. "Monster!" Shouted the Prince, he flipped out his whip and was prepared to destroy the figure who so effectively kept his face hidden from sight. The figure lifted one arm as if summoning something.

The Prince was unable to attack, a pain shot through him, as if something was carving its way into his body. The pain started the moment the figure raised its arm. The Prince's movements were quelled, and he let his weapon fall to the floor. There would be no assault mounting, not from him, not now.

A look of pure shock, and pain adorned the Prince's delicate features. Was he about to succumb to the fate of his two friends? The Prince's hands instinctively drifted toward his abdomen. He felt more pain there than anywhere else on his body. As if he had been run through. When the boy looked upon his hands, his eyes were acquainted with a sticky crimson liquid. Blood, the prince could taste blood in his mouth he knew it would not be long before...

Weakness clamed the Prince's body, and his leg crumbled beneath him. The flashing brilliance that was glowing in the emerald eyes of the Prince was fading quickly. The boy was able to look toward his murderer giving the person a contemptuous glare, even as he was fading. The figure's face was still obscured but its eyes glowed red. _Monster_ thought the Prince moving his lips though no sound escaped them. The Prince shuddered wincing from the pain that racked his body. He knew he was dying, under the scrutiny of those glowing red eyes.

The figure seemed to take delight in watching as the light in the Prince's eyes was slowly but surely being extinguished.

Shallow breaths were all that the Prince was able to bear now. He tried to force himself back up to at least lift his face off of the cold stone floor, but he had not the energy to accomplish such a feat. The Prince knew he was dead even as he stared up at the cloaked figure that hovered over him. The room grew dark, and each breath the prince drew in grew more painful. Metal was the taste that filled the princes mouth, he could feel his own life blood draining from his body staining the floors. _Not like this _thought the prince drawing in a deep ragged breath as he felt his life drifting away.

A sinister cackle flowed out into the night. As the cloaked figure with the glowing crimson eyes laughed triumphantly.

-

Shooting up from his dream world, with a gasp Kurama looked about the darkness of his room with uncertainty. The boy quickly turned on a lamp to dispel the darkness. How odd that he had have that dream again. This time it felt more real than it ever had before, he actually felt the pain in his body, felt his breath halting, tasted the blood in his mouth. It did not do much to help matters when the death he saw was his own. Or at least it looked to be.

Instinctively Kurama's hand went to his abdomen, when he looked at his hands they were clean that was a relief. Kurama then placed his hand onto his chest, his heart was beating dangerously rapid. _What did all this mean? _Why was he having this reoccurring nightmare, and how is it that it felt so real?

"A dream." said Kurama softly to himself once he was able to form words. "Yes a dream." The boy repeated to himself as he began trying to collect himself.

"But it…" Kurama looked off, holding his abdomen unconsciously. "It felt so real." Stated the boy.

Hanging his feet over the edge of his bed Kurama looked around his room. Half expecting to see the bodies of the dead demons, as well and those of his slain friends, or even the intruder with glowing red eyes. The laughter was still softly echoing in the boy's ears, and it made Kurama shudder, yet he still saw nothing that was out of the ordinary.

Kurama gave a heavy sigh, and pulled his legs back under his covers. Then he rested his head into the softness of his pillow. "Just a dream." Kurama restated once more hoping the words would resign some merit to them if he repeated them once more. It was enough of a comfort for Kurama, at least enough to get him to turn out his light, and pull his blankets up about his neck, as he tried to regain comfort.

Kurama laid on his back looking toward the ceiling. As the boy let his eyes drift closed he swore he saw those evil red eyes staring at him from the ceiling, but, he blinked and the eyes vanished without a trace. Somehow the unnerved Kurama found a way to drift back into the realm of dreams and there he whiled the night away.

Well I tried my best. My take on fantasy and what not. At least it sounded decent when I though it out, though perhaps I got a little carried away, then again, I have not begun to get carried away


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N. I got some good returns so I guess I'll keep it up. Apologies for out of characterness and on with the story. Oh and if I get overly descriptive and/or verbose, um sorry for that. It's a side affect of the book that I'm reading. And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho )

Chapter 1

"Kurama. Yo? Hey, Red. Wake up." Kurama blinked a few times then looked toward Yusuke, who was chirping in his ear. A pair of inquisitive brown eyes were gazing at him. "You're falling asleep more than, I do. And you like this sort of thing." Joked Yusuke wearing a light hearted smile.

"I'm sorry" Said Kurama sleepily, giving Yusuke an apologetic smile. "What were we talking about?" inquired the boy. He had been helping Yusuke study, but his focus was a little skewed. Kurama let his eyes scan the book that was lying on the table in front of him.

"Oh yes Pythagorean's Theorem" stated the boy, after letting his eyes hover over the book. Yusuke was already halfheartedly looking at his schoolbook. Kurama not being able to efficiently focus was not really greatly motivating Yusuke. The redhead gave a light yawn after he sketched out the formula and a picture of a triangle, on a blank sheet of paper.

"Hey Kurama, you mind if we take a break? Geometry's not really my thing. And, my head is kinda starting to hurt." Yusuke stated scratching his head, then he flattened out his slicked back ebony hair.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." said Kurama closing the math book he had disenchantedly been eyeing, neither his heart, or head were really into tutoring at the moment, and that just was not fair to Yusuke. Besides, Yusuke was not exactly all that avid about studying either; he himself was barely focusing on the work since Kurama began.

Yusuke had left from the table and was off rummaging through his refrigerator.

"Hey Kurama. You want anything?" offered Yusuke from inside the kitchen. Kurama politely declined, as he packed away his schoolwork into his backpack. Yusuke returned from the kitchen, a can of soda in each hand, despite Kurama's declination. The boy offered his friend the soda anyway.

"No, thank you, really."

"I don't know." said Yusuke looking at the soda in his hand. "The way you're falling asleep all over yourself I think you need the boost." Kurama smiled, and finally, though a bit reluctantly, accepted the soda. Yusuke flopped back down in his chair and opened his soda.

"So Kurama." Said Yusuke addressing his friend after he took in a large gulp from his soda, and let it slide down his throat. "What's up with you, lately?" The boy inquired slouching deeper into his chair. "You can barely keep your eyes open. Can't find enough time to sleep or something?" Yusuke concluded his statement by taking in another swig of soda, and giving a rather large grin. Somehow he was able to bypass the hardy belch.

Kurama, had just taken a small sip of his own soda, and was at the moment just holding can as it sat on the table, running his index finger around the smooth cold edge of it. The redhead seemed pretty distant at the moment; quite lost in his own thoughts so, it took a moment for Yusuke's words to register in the his ears.

Kurama raised his head and looked toward Yusuke. "It's nothing, really." stated Kurama slightly shaking his head as he waved off a thought that shot through his mind. Kurama then looked off quietly for a moment as memories from his dream played themselves out in his head. "I've just been having this strange dream lately." stated the redhead rather absently, in a quiet voice. Kurama's emerald eyes focused to a point far out in space.

Yusuke gave Kurama a rather puzzled look, than placed his can on the table, never sifting his gaze from his friend's face. "Don't tell me your losing sleep over a nightmare. The boogeyman is not going to get you" said Yusuke as if he were talking to a five year old. "Besides, after all the crap we've been through what do you have to be scared of?" inquired the boy rather dryly.

"It's not just some nightmare, Yusuke" said Kurama slightly on the defensives, the boy slightly shook his head as he spoke trying to reinforce his statement. "At least." Kurama paused to take in a deep breath, and exhale heavily. There was a bit of anxiety in the back of Kurama's eyes and a bit of fear in his voice as well. Yusuke's face softened as he realized that something really was troubling Kurama. "It doesn't feel like it" said Kurama talking more to himself than to Yusuke. Then he let his hand slide off the smooth surface of the table to rest on his abdomen for a moment.

Kurama felt a twinge of pain there, just thinking about the dream. It was if he had been watching his life flutter away, from a distance, and yet somehow he was also viewing it first hand.

"What do you mean?" inquired Yusuke. Kurama was a little surprised to hear the spirit detective's voice. He had forgotten that Yusuke had been sitting there, while he was speaking, listening to him.

Yusuke looked at Kurama quizzically, one of his eyebrows raised definitively higher than the other. There were questions floating around in his big brown eyes. Kurama gave a small shrug accompanied by a wry little smile. "You're right Yusuke." Kurama looked at Yusuke hoping that by making eye contact he could convince the boy all was well.

"It's really nothing I should be losing sleep over." Kurama shook his head as he spoke. Yusuke managed to raise his eyebrow even higher as he looked skeptically at Kurama.

"Shall we get back to studying?" inquired Kurama desperate to try and change the subject. Unfortunately it was too late to close the Pandora's Box he had opened, Yusuke was ready to start digging into it.

Kurama quickly began to riffle through his bag with one hand, while the other rested on the table. His fingers had just traced the binding of his math book, and he lifted it slightly, hoping he could pull it out before Yusuke started prodding.

"Oh no you don't." said Yusuke ostentatiously looking at Kurama. _Too late_ thought the redhead, letting his book sink back into his bag. "Now I have to know. What's going on Kurama?" Yusuke prodded, a concerned look washing over his face. Kurama gave a conceding sigh, then lowered his head, mainly so he would not see the curious look in Yusuke's eyes, or maybe so that Yusuke could not see the fearful one in his own.

"It's been coming to me off and on, for about…" Kurama paused letting his eyes toward the ceiling, where he looked consideringly for a moment, until a number floated into his head. Once the number had been retrieved Kurama lowered his head to its original position, "about three, nearly four weeks now." Kurama nodded once again, his finger was tracing about the edge of his soda can as it had before. "When I first had the dream. Its images were unclear. Hazy… As if I were watching the scene through a dusty window."

Kurama's bright green eyes possessed a far off look to them, as he continued to speak. Yusuke was eyeing Kurama with a great deal of consideration. With each word that fell from Kurama's lips he grew a little more curious.

"Each time I had the dream, it grew more, and more clear. Until it seemed more like a recent memory. As if I'd been there. Known it. Felt it. Lived it. No." Said Kurama he shook his head reverently. "As if I were living it, at that very moment."

Yusuke listened assiduously. His mouth slipped open, as he listened wanting to spur Kurama on, find out what the dream was about. But, upon noticing the look of duress making it's way across Kurama's normally placid face, the boy's words were quieted before they even reached his throat. Yusuke slightly bit his lip just to make sure he did not blurt out anything.

"These past three days, the dream has been the most clear, and the most frightening. Especially when I dreamed it last night." stated Kurama his face became ashen, as his eyes looked beyond the surroundings of the room, and stared into the depths of his dream world.

"Each time it's always the same. I see a person, it's me. Yet…" Kurama furrowed his brow a little, angry at his own confusion. "It's not me. There are two others in the room. I don't know them, and yet they appear so familiar to the person in the dream. they are perhaps even friends." Yusuke nodded, he noticed that it seemed to pain Kurama just to relate the dream. He slightly regretted asking about it now.

"We are all fighting. Three demons against the three of us." Kurama gave a soft smile.

"Defeating the demons was easy enough. It's what happened after, that was so unsettling." Kurama began to wring his hands together, as he nervously looked about. "In the end we are all slain, by some unseen, and unpredictable force." With that said Kurama's face fell into a look of desolation.

"When I awake. I can feel pain. Pain in the spot where I received my fatal wound." Yusuke, as if for the first time, noticed the grave look Kurama wore. He also noticed how Kurama's hands nervously fluttered to his abdomen.

Kurama took a moment to suck on his bottom lip, before pulling in a deep breath. Finally having finished regaling Yusuke; he allowed himself to truly look at his friend, right in his brown eyes.

"The strangest part of it is. I actually feel the loss of the two men. It tugs at my heart, and I don't even know them. I always end up waking just to see if maybe I can revive one of them." Kurama could not help but give a weak laugh. Once the boy's smile faded he took in another deep breath, only this one was shaky, slightly inconstant. Kurama, himself, had not noticed how shaky he was, until he looked down toward a pair of white knuckles folded up in his lap. Now, he could even feel his heart fluttering abnormally.

Kurama knew he had been selective when it came to the description of his dream, but, he just felt that some of the events of his dream were best left in the dark. Or maybe it was just because it frightened him too much to want to think about it.

The ominous figure in the thick black cloak, with those sinister glowing red eyes. The sound of laughter ringing out, it made Kurama's skin crawl just to think, of even thinking about it. Really Kurama just wanted to figure out what it all meant, and what it had to do with him. Why was it him who was having the dream? Who was that person that looked so much like him, and why did he resemble him so closely? Why did the figure kill him, and why did he feel that there was so much danger wrapped up in the dream?

The redhead looked up, massaging his hands as he looked toward Yusuke. There was so much tension around Kurama Yusuke wondered how it was the boy was not snapping at every little thing. He knew for a fact that he would be, if he were in the boy's position.

"I suppose it's rather silly." stated Kurama now trying his best to calm his now frazzled nerves. He could not for the life of him figure out why this dream was so frightening to him. In all truth Kurama had hardly ever been afraid of dreams, or monsters. After all, how much does a centuries old spirit fox really have to be afraid of?

"I'm sorry Kurama I shouldn't've asked." said Yusuke apologetically, feeling if not a little guilty for riling such emotions in his friend. Kurama shook his head a drew in a calming breath.

"It's alright Yusuke. Honestly, I feel better getting that out in the open." Kurama forced a light hearted smile onto his face. A little white lie would not hurt anyone in this situation. _Even Freud would have trouble deciphering the meaning behind this dream_ thought Kurama to himself.

"Well it's just, that's kind of heavy" said Yusuke his voice still laden with concern, and tiny hint of shame.

"Would it be alright if we changed the subject now, Yusuke?" inquired Kurama shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Yusuke gave a soft nod, even he was starting to get chills from Kurama's dream and he had not even seen it first hand. Still he could not help but feel just a little intrigued by the dream all the same.

An awkward silence took hold of the stillness in the room, as the past discussion faded into the memory. Really there was nothing more to say the thought or a cryptic and morbid dream, drifting through the minds of both Yusuke and Kurama. The ringing of a phone broke the silence. Yusuke was quite grateful for that much as a smile curled the edges of his lips. Yusuke quickly went to answer the phone, leaving Kurama at the table alone.

"Hey Kurama. That was Kuwabara. We're going out. You wanna come? We're probably gonna get some burgers or something." said Yusuke his face peering around a corner after he'd conversed with Kuwabara for a bit. Kurama gave Yusuke a grateful smile but heartily declined.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yusuke." Kurama said gently shaking his head, a few strand of his flaming red slipped into his face with his movements.

"I've got a bit more studying to catch up on. Perhaps some other time" said Kurama now standing and slinging his bag onto his back. Yusuke nodded then his head disappeared behind the wall.

Who: Okay that oughtta do it for this chapter. Yup that's 'll do


	3. Chapter 2

Who: Forewarning, um there's a lot more going on than what you might think. Questions, if there are any will be answered sooner or later in the story. But…. Probably later, just wait.

Chapter 2

Tossing his backpack onto the floor Kurama flopped down on his bed. He had not realized how tired he was until he was lying in the cushy comfort of his bed. Still, Kurama did have to study, but the comfort of the bed was quite enticing. Somehow Kurama was able to resist the allure of pleasing comfort, and sit up on his bed.

Kurama looked to his desk a daunting pile of books and paper stared menacingly at him. The boy had been falling behind ever since the dreams had started coming to him. After all, exhaustion was not the greatest aid to Kurama's work ethic.

Yawning, Kurama walked over to his desk, and dragged the chair out from under it so that he could sit down. Kurama flipped open his history book, but he was still quite distracted at the moment. The boy began to rattle off some of the words to himself, and scribble out his notes. But Kurama's, wandering mind got the better of him, and with his focus so too went the legibility of his notes. Now the boy was engaged in absently sketching a drawing on his paper.

Though Kurama did not consider himself the most artistically gifted person, though many would have disagreed, the picture turned out quite nice. Kurama looked at the picture for a moment scrunching his face finding the intricacies of the lines waving into one another strangely, familiar. Kurama let his fingers trace the lines on the page. Suddenly, the boy was struck with a realization. Then with a slight gasp Kurama pushed the page aside, trying not to think about his dream.

_Those lines. That shape. _Thought Kurama he let his eyes drink in the sight he knew that the soldiers in his dream wore that marking over their chests. Kurama suddenly felt unnerved as if someone were looking at him. Looking around the boy did not see anyone, with a sigh Kurama turned and gazed out the window.

The tree that grew outside the boy's window was showing the signs of the upcoming autumn. The leaves had already begun to change color, and waved freely in the, softly blowing wind. Kurama noted that there was due to be a bit a rain this night, even thought the sky still looked clear and pleasant.

Sinking contentedly into his chair the boy let his eyes reluctantly drift back to his book, once again giving a half hearted effort to study. Suddenly, the boy felt an alien presence in his room. Whipping around quickly Kurama's eyes caught sight of a dark figure in a cloak, face obscured, all except for those large red eyes. Glowing like an ember in a fire.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. The boy scrambled to his feet in abject horror. Looking onto a figure of his nightmares. The chair fell to the floor as Kurama rose. Opening his mouth wanting to pose a question, but Kurama just could not find the words, as fear welled up inside of him. He had never before felt so much anxiety, it was not like him and yet, what else could he do as he starred into the incarnation of his worst nightmares.

"Ruby, emerald. Silver and gold." Stated a grizzly voice that drifted into Kurama's ear making the hair on the back of the boy's neck stand on end.

"W…who, are you." Stammered Kurama finally able to form words.

The figure cocked its head to the side, floating nearer to Kurama. Never relinquishing its parlaying gaze. The creature said nothing. Just let Kurama's inquiry hover, unanswered, in the air. Somehow the cloaked figure's presence was really all that was needed, to send a chill down Kurama's spine.

The cloaked figure raised its arm toward Kurama's window. A sudden gust of air shot through the room. The papers on Kurama's desk began to blow about and the pages of his history book flipped in the air. Kurama instinctively turned around to face his book, the wind stopped, and the pages finally settled.

Kurama looked at the page that the book had stopped on it looked alien to him. Words that Kurama had never seen and couldn't understand were inscrolled on the page. The boy lost himself in looking at the book. He had forgotten about the figure behind him. Kurama gapped at the page for a moment, beside the arcane words written in the book there were pictures, a sketch of a person who looked just like him. Perhaps it even was him. A moment later the picture changed and there was a picture of him as he once was. A spirit fox.

"What?" Gasped Kurama looking at the page. His eyes grew wider, if that was possible. The boy began drawing shallow breath, as shock built up in his chest. "What does this mean?" Kurama asked out into the air. The grizzly voice of the cloaked figure echoed in Kurama's ears. It did not take long for Kurama to remembered the presence of the figure, and he turned.

"Two lives. One past. One soul." The dark voice or the figure droned.

"What do you want with me?" Inquired Kurama, the boy raised his eyebrow as he spoke. Kurama involuntary stepped back when the figure began to draw a little closer to him. Kurama felt the edge of his desk on the back of his leg, and his movements were stopped. The eyes of the figure penetrated Kurama's defenses, he and could not move, or even think.

"What do I want." Said the figure restating Kurama's question " What I want is…" The figure's stare grew more intense. "What I want is your life and need your soul." Kurama gave a quiet gasp. Why was he unable push away his fear? Why was he unable to attack? The cloaked figure once again moved its arm.

Kurama suddenly got the sensation that he was be strangled yet nothing held his throat. So why was he unable to breath? The boys feet rose from the ground as the air passages in his throat began to feel as though they would collapse. The boy could only dangle helplessly now. Kurama drew his hands to his neck, trying to claw at the invisible assailant that was strangling him. Closing his eyes Kurama slowly began to feel himself slip into unconsciousness as he felt the bones in his neck splintering.

The coppery taste of blood filled Kurama's mouth, while his eye began tearing and seemed as if they would burst from his head. The boy's lips, now blue, began to quiver, yet still he continued to fight to wrench himself free. A jolt of pain shot through Kurama's body, his hazy eyes drifted downward. He saw blood slipping down onto the floor. Kurama's face twisted in labored anguished. After a moment Kurama's feet touched the floor and his lifeless body wilted to the ground.

Kurama's eyes shot open quickly. The boy's face ashen and fearful, Kurama had to resist the urge to scream. Taking in deep breaths Kurama looked down at his history book. The pages displayed the familiar information that it normally displayed. Kurama looked warily around the room still trying desperately to calm his breathing, and slow his racing heart. Kurama swallowed hard his tongue, felt like cotton.

Kurama's shaky hands traveled the length of his torso as he inspected himself for any holes that may have appeared. There were none but there was a distinct pain in Kurama's chest, where his heart sat. _A coincidence maybe_ thought the boy trying to calm himself.

Why was he letting a dream unnerve him so? It was just a dream after all. Kurama lost himself in thought until he heard the faint sound of rustling fabric being violently whipped about as if caught in a wind storm. Kurama looked to his window, as he surmised that that was where the sound originated.

Outside his window, standing on the tree branch garbed in black stood a solitary figure looking slightly miffed. His red eyes glaring impatiently into the window. Though the winds outside blew harsh, the figure stood against the tugging wind in an almost defiant act.

Kurama, gave a slight smile at his own absentmindedness. Judging from the coloring of the sky, Kurama could tell it had already grown later than he had wanted. Quickly the boy rose and opened his window.

"Hiei." Said Kurama apologetically. He had meant to have the window open so that the fire demon would not have to stand outside and wait.

"You're slipping fox." Stated Hiei after he had climbed into the window and stood securely on the ground.

"Sorry." Stated the boy a little embarrassed he had let himself fall asleep. Though he had been expecting Hiei, who usually found it comfortable to rest within the walls of Kurama's house on particularly rainy nights. Reasons were numerous, but Hiei would never said why.

Hiei went through his normal routine of looking about Kurama's room, something seemed different to him today. He looked up towards the red head's unusually pale face. Traces of fear were still flashing in Kurama's eyes. He had not quite gotten over his dream.

"Fox." Stated Hiei he let his eyes drift around the room again, trying to seem as nonchalant as he could. "Did something happen to you?" Hiei furrowed his brow a bit with the advent of his question.

Kurama was able to catch the subtle hint of concern in Hiei's voice. But, he could not bear going into the explanation of his dream again so he just shook his head. "No, not really. I just had a bad dream. That's what I get for falling asleep during my studies." Kurama tried to give a soft laugh but just could not bring himself to do so. Hiei looked at Kurama skeptically, he was not one to push people when they did not feel like talking, but Kurama looked awful, it could not of been just some harmless nightmare.

Not being able to reach into Kurama's mind to find out what was wrong Hiei lightly "Hn'ed" disappointment hovering in his gruff voice. Now he was concerned and frustrated because of it. "What dreams are so horrific they'd terrify you?" Said Hiei wearing his arms folded over his chest. "And don't try and deny it, Fox I can see the fear etched on your face."

Kurama slightly smiled realizing that Hiei had grown to know him well. He was about to deny being afraid. _So much for making up excuses _thought Kurama with a inward sigh. "I'd really rather not talk about it. It's actually quite foolish anyway." Said Kurama.

"Whatever." Stated Hiei as he feigned indifference. "It's not as if I'd wholeheartedly listen in any case." Hiei complacently pressed his back against the wall in Kurama's room and looked toward his companion. Kurama smiled and slightly shook his head.

_Translation: I'd be hanging off of every word _thought the redhead to himself.

Things quickly returned to there normal routine Kurama was in his closet pulling out extra sheets blankets and pillows for Hiei. Hiei was looking about at all of the strange ningen appliances about Kurama's room. It seemed every time he came around there was always some strange new gadget there for him to experiment with.

"You know." Said Kurama rather unexpectedly as he laid out the blankets for Hiei. The fire demon abandoned his musings and turned to look at Kurama. Once Kurama was sure he had gotten Hiei's attention he continued. "We should probably stop meeting like this." A soft smile was curling Kurama's lips. "People could start to talk."

Hiei rolled his eyes, for someone so intelligent Kurama could certainly be childish. "They'll only think what you allow them to, Fox." Hiei's voice sounded rather lighthearted, despite its callousness.

"I'll let my mother know I'm having company." Stated Kurama curtly while still giving a soft smile he could not help but feel a little better, knowing he would not be alone with his dreams.

The night progressed calmly, despite the storm that churned outside. In the middle of the night, however, Kurama was tossing and turning madly. Trapped in a dream that he obviously did not want to be having. In fact the boy appeared as restless, as the tempest the brewed beyond the walls.

Hiei had awoken to the sound of crashing thunder, and the barley audible moans of pain escaping from Kurama's throat. At first Hiei was just a bit irritated by the sounds of moans and mumbling. Kurama had never talked in his sleep so why was he now, of all nights, sleeping through the storm was hard enough.

Hiei had roused for the singular purpose of shutting Kurama up, but when he looked at Kurama he noticed that his face was contorted into a look of discomfort, maybe even pain. Kurama was in fact, giving small grunts of pain. The fire demon had to admit he was a little curious what Kurama was dreaming about, as he lay twisted up in his blankets and sheet. Obviously scared. What dream would be so terrifying to frighten the former Youko?

Kurama's defenses were down now it would be easy enough to see now. What Hiei saw was defiantly far from expected. Pain, blood, fear, it all flooded into Hiei's mind he was quick to stop probing what he had seen was enough. The glowing red eyes stuck to his mind. Hiei imagined that he had been desensitized when it came to the harsh realities of life but the vision made even him shudder and give a slight cringe.

Hiei took in a deep breath for a second he felt as if he was being strangled, not a comfortable feeling! The fire demon rubbed his neck, then noted another physical pain shot through him in his chest. Pressing his hand to the point on his chest Hiei investigated the source of his discomfort. His hand touched something wet there was not much, but a significant amount of it to make his shirt cling a bit. Hiei examined his fingers they were darker on the tips in the shadow of the room. Hiei examined the liquid and it did not take long for him to figure out what was staining his fingers.

"What the hell, Fox?" Hissed Hiei. Before a thought popped into his head, he had only experience a tiny fraction of what Kurama must still be going through, and that unnerved Hiei greatly. It took but a moment of Hiei fumbling about grouping on the wall until his hand hit something he identified as a light switch. Hiei turned on the lights they flooded the room, the fire demons eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he looked fearfully at Kurama.

The boy was bathed in sweat, it glistened on his forehead, and made the wetter strands of hair cling to Kurama's face. Hiei blinked noticing how pale Kurama was, he also noted the boy was barely breathing. Tension was building up in Kurama's neck and Hiei could see it. He could see the boys life slipping away, with each passing second.

Pillows were haphazardly tossed on the floor and Kurama was cocooned in his blanket, a deep crimson stain conflicting with the cerulean of the blanket. Hiei could tell that it was blood, and that it was fresh. _How the hell did he start bleeding? _Hiei thought to himself, not without a slight sense of urgency. The fire demon could not think of anything to do but try and wake Kurama up, that way at least he would not end up bleeding to death in his sleep.

Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders and shook him violently. Kurama did not so much as stir, had it not been for the way that Kurama's eye still twitched from the pain, of his dream, and the faint moans that issued from Kurama's mouth. Hiei would have lost hope already. Once again Hiei tried to rouse Kurama with another violent shake. Nothing, no reaction not even when he struck Kurama's cheeks, reddening them both.

Now Hiei was at the moment quite unnerved. Perhaps he had grown too attached to the boy but he just could not stand the fact that he would have to watch Kurama deteriorate before him.

"Come on, Fox." His voice nearly pleaded for Kurama to awake. Kurama coughed, and a crimson froth bubbled up from the boys mouth. Hiei shook Kuram again. Of course now the sense of urgency had grown tenfold.

"Damn it Fox. Wake up now!" Hiei commanded, then he gave Kurama's body one final shake. Kurama's eye flew open but they were glazed over and dull, Hiei knew the boy was resigned to his fate at that moment.

Just as Hiei gave up hoping, Kurama gave a sharp gasp for air, his emerald eyes flickered to life, and Kurama coughed a few times, then drew in some more deep lung filling breaths of air.

Hiei was quite relieved to know that Kurama was alive. But he could not believe how weak kneed he felt, he still managed to glare at Kurama, for frightening him. Hiei, against his own will sank to the floor. Kurama sprung up in his bed a little mystified by his friends actions. "Hiei?" Said Kurama just before he became aware of the pain in his chest, not to mention the clinging feeling of dampness on his shirt. Kurama went to clutch his chest where the pain was gnawing at him. Quickly pulling his hand away Kurama noticed blood he looked down an his bed and saw blood. It was everywhere.

The only thing Kurama could remember was his dream. _Was it the cause of this? _He did not know, but for now sleeping did not seem like an option to him.

Kurama let his hand fly to the buttons of his nightshirt and, he quickly unbuttoned it right down the front. The redhead touched the sore spot on his chest. Hiei watched and made note that was exactly where he bled from. For a moment Kurama felt what might have been a wound, but within seconds it seemed to disappear. Stripping his nightshirt completely from his person. Kurama looked down and indeed there no sign of any abrasions of any kind, yet Kurama still felt light-headed from blood loss.

"What… What was that, Fox."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know." Said Kurama his voice fearful as he tried to push back some chills that ran down his spine. "I honestly don't… know." Kurama restated looking at Hiei and vainly wondering what would have happened had he not been there.

Who: I haven't apologized for out of characterness, and everything that I know I ought to be apologizing for.


	4. Chapter 3

Who: Okay what more can I say I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't know what else to say but thanks for reading my lameness.

Chapter 3

A cathartic realization would have broken the deep tension of the moment. However, there was no explanation to what was going on, and even less comfort in the reality of the strange occurrences.

Everyone was quickly caught up with the strange events of the dream, and Kurama's situation. Kuwabara was looking at the redhead as if the boy had contracted the plague. The whole thing had sent a chill through the carrot top's blood. Kurama was still looking drained and gray. Kuwabara wondered just how Kurama could be so calm. _If a dream nearly killed him_… Kuwabara shuddered at the thought.

Giving a hard gulp the boy opened his mouth as if preparing to say something but Kurabara quickly lost his nerve, and closed it again. Silence continued to bounce off the walls at bit more until Kuwabara finally and rather absentmindedly spoke his mind.

"So uh what's the red-eyed dude want your soul?" Kuwabara inquired, then his hand flew to his mouth.

Kurama looked lightheartedly at Kuwabara, then he shook his head. "I'd like to be able to find out myself." Said Kurama, still looking ashen, a result of the events from the night before. He was grateful it was not a school day he knew he never would have been able to survive. Lassitude, threatening to take hold of him; Kurama took in a labored breath, and gave a surprised wince as he felt a jolt of pain.

-

The sound of laughter had long since faded from the room only death, and cold silence hung in the firmament.

Kurama, felt his face lying a cold stone surface. The boy's green eyes shot open he lifted his head from the ground, looking down at the glossy surface. A rush of realization shot through the redhead's mind as he ascertained just where he was. He seen this place enough to know.

Wearily Kurama struggled to lift his torso off the ground pushing, only to have his body shudder from pain. The strain caused Kurama to cough fermenting some of the blood that had settled in his throat. Tiny circlets of blood fell to the floor. Looking down at the floor in horror with wide eyes, Kurama prayed that he could wake up. Finally, though his arms were shaky Kurama was able to keep from slamming his face onto the floor. Kurama looked down at his reflection in the floor. The red head blinked a few times, out of shock. His face his hair it was all as it should have been, but something was off. _I'm I dreaming or is this real. _

Kurama began to feel a strangely surprised, surprised that he was alive. The boy's body was racked with pain, and the wound in his stomach still bled profusely, and for some reason Kurama knew that his fate was still decided. That within a few minuets, or an hour at best it would not matter if he was alive now or not. He would most assuredly bleed to death. _But, I'm not bleeding _Kurama pleaded with his mind, but he could see the blood. It was all over the floor, dripping from the corner of his mouth and trailing down to his chin he could taste it.

Suddenly a hand wrenched itself into Kurama's fiery red hair. Kurama was slightly shocked, unable to move is head, and too weak to break free from the painful iron like grip. The boy felt his head being pulled back forcefully, exposing his neck, which would make his throat easy to slit, if the offender so decided to do away with him like that. No matter how much he wanted to fight Kurama could not, his body was not working for him. The boy found himself staring into a face shrouded in shadow, then he saw the eyes. Gleaming triumphantly, and full of deep malice.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened with shock. If he could have found the breath to scream he just might have. Instead, Kurama just stared into the eyes paralyzed by fear. But, it was not his fear, it was someone else's. The figure smiled underneath its hood, reviling in the Prince's fear.

"Why... why have you spared me?" Kurama, heard his voice, it was broken, weak, yet somehow slightly commanding even through the fear and pain. Kurama realized that it was not him who spoke those words somehow he was living in a moment of someone else's life. Watching through his eyes and the eyes of the Prince that had haunted his dreams. Kurama wore a mask of authority, even though his body convulsed from pain in the dark figure's grip.

The dark figure was far from threatened by the words of the wounded Prince. Its eyes began to glow brighter, and Kurama could feel himself draw in a sharp painful breath.

"Why not just kill me?" Kurama heard his voice say. Then he felt himself chocking on the blood and bile that rose in his throat. He fought the urge to cough knowing it would only cause him pain.

The figure continued to stay silent, displaying no emotion in those virulent mincing glowing eyes.

_Is this what he said? _Kurama asked himself now more desperate than ever, to want to escape. It was one thing to feel helpless in a desperate situation. It another thing entirely to actually be helpless against insurmountable odds.

A violet light began to flow from the hand that the figure had entangled in the Kurama's hair. Within seconds the Kurama's body was enveloped in violet tendrils of light, that writhed, and squirmed all about his body.

Kurama found himself suffused within a haze of pain, and despondency. As the Prince's mind threatened to cave in to the pain. So too did Kurama feel himself willing to capitulate. The pain was enough to force Kurama's mouth open as if to scream, yet not a sound came out of his mouth. Then Kurama squeezed his eyes closed, wishing for some form of escape. But, it seemed there was no escape, and he had been forced to endure a slow mind-blowingly painful death.

Then the pain ceased, as numbness flowed through Kurama's body, and he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor again. The rustling robes of the figure let Kurama know just where he was. His head tilted upward to look somewhat defiantly at his tormentor.

"Why… are you toying with me?" Kurama heard himself crock, weakened from pain and already, wanting for death.

"Two lives. One past. One soul." Stated the figure cryptically. Its voice harsh and angry.

Kurama realized something and would have shuddered had he been in control of his body. Then Kurama felt the Prince's confusion. It was a hollow feeling shrouded with sorrow, and the Prince sneered.

"What do you think to do… with me?" Kurama heard his voice, and felt the Prince's desperation and his anger. The figure looked down, with it's head cocked to the side. Obviously not caring.

"If you leave me alive. I'll survive this, and I shall hunt you down. And make you pay." The Prince seethed. "Whoever you are you shall pay dearly." Kurama, could feel the Prince's voice gain more bearing as his anger rose, and he pushed back all other feelings and emotions.

The figure impatient, raised its dark booted foot and gave the Prince a rough blow squarely in his temple. The blow was enough to break the skin and leave a trail of blood dripping down from the prince's head. That is, before the Prince's, and ultimately Kurama's head hit the floor. Kurama found himself staring up at a booted foot for a moment, before he could feel it pressing into the side of his head. With each growing moment the pressure of the figures foot on his head grew ever stronger.

Kurama's eyes closed tightly as the pressure continued to grow. Kurama began to hear what sounded like glass was creaking, but the cracking was not glass. The pressure grew even stronger. Something was bound to gave, and it did not seem like it was going to be the stone floor.

-

"Kurama, you failed history your history test!" Kuwabara, voice drifted into the redhead's mind, and he quickly turned toward the carrot top's voice.

Kuwabara smiled accomplishedly. "See I told you that would work Urameshi." Stated Kuwabara happily. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." The boy stated. "Hey Kurama you okay? You just spaced out on us." Said Yusuke looking at Kurama Yusuke had concern etched in his brown eyes. After all, since all the weird business, with freaky dreams, Yusuke had worried about Kurama. Especially after what Hiei had told him.

Kurama nodded and offered a weak smile, then thered head took a deep breath, obviously this dream had not been as potent as the last, or maybe he was just lucky. Seeing as he did not start bleeding as he did last time. "I was just, thinking." Stated Kurama with a wry smile he went to rub his temple, but quickly pulled his hand away, deciding against it.

Hiei who, as always was standing off in an obscure corner of the room, looked toward Kurama glaring slightly. Of course he knew the boy was lying. The fire demon only wondered why. Why did Kurama feel he had to lie?

_You almost died last night, Fox. You do know the gravity of your situation. Do you honestly think silence will benefit you at the moment?_

_Better than worrying over every unconscious thought._

Hiei shifted uncomfortably in the corner. Folding his arms more tightly over his chest. His eyes still angry and accusing but otherwise he displayed not one emotion.

"I'd pay money just to know what the hell the two of you are thinking when you do that." Said Yusuke, showing a bit of his usual levity.

Kurama offered Yusuke an innocent smile. "It's really nothing that you have to worry about."

Hiei gave an angry, "hn" from the corner, fidgeting once again. Kurama's smile grew a little larger.

_If bleeding to death because of a dream is nothing to you._

Kurama heard Hiei mentally reproach him. The redhead shot a clandestine look toward Hiei. Then quickly turned his attention back toward Yusuke.

"Yeah right you're probably talking about me or Kuwabara aren't you?" Yusuke chided jokingly, bringing down the tension of the of the moment. At least for most of the spirit detectives in the room.

-

A snapping sound resonated in the air of the room. The figure looked disdainfully at the floor. The mess was no matter to the creature that, stayed hidden in the shadows of the billowing cloak. For a moment the dark figure lingered in the still of the wake of death. Now only accompanied by silence. The figure took in a deep breath sucking the smell of fresh blood into his nostrils.

Despite, its failure at the moment the smell of fresh blood was always a welcomed scent. The feeling of disparity brought by death would be enough to wash away the stench of failure, and the one it sought, was out there waiting to be found, and would be soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the horrific scene played itself out in the chamber. A young woman stood just outside of the room watching aghast at the horrors before her.

The girl quickly turned away as the cloaked figure, with its abysmal garnet glowing eyes slowly crushed the Prince's head. The girl closed her eyes trying to block out the image that was forming in her mind, that accompanied the sounds that rung out into the air.

"I must do something. No, I can't I'd be too late to do any good besides..." the girl muttered to herself. She silently cursed herself for not being able to meet with the Prince and his band earlier. Now there was no doubt he would die and she would have some partial blame.

A sickening sound, much like a muffled snap, was emitted into the air. The girl squeezed her eyes closed tighter, holding her stomach as a sickness settled in it. Though she was not sure what the sound the rung so clear in the air, was, the girl could guess well enough, and the thought was most likely not far from the reality.

The girl tried her best to restrain the emotions of fear that welled inside of her. Though she could not keep for emitting a small gasp, that quickly disappeared into the silence of the night. The girl slowly took in a deep breath. Hoping that it would not only slow her rapidly beating heart, but, also placate her churning stomach. Once she had calmed herself down a bit the young woman hesitantly peered back into the room.

As she glanced into the room she could see the figure. It stood in front of the body of the Prince. The figure's red eyes stared right in the girl's direction. The young woman's eyes went wide, and her breath got caught in her throat, and she was forced to fight the urge to scream.

Quickly the young woman retreated pressing her back against the wall behind her. "Gods!" the girl mouthed, placing one of her hands over her fluttering heart. She tried to calm herself. Repeating over and over again she had not been seen in her mind. The sound of footfalls hitting the floor with a heavy 'thump,' as well as the soft rustling of fabric however, seemed to claim otherwise.

The girl's knees began to buckle from fear, and her body threatened to crumble to the floor. "Gods!" she cursed again as the steps echoed louder within the her ears. Squeezing her eyes closed the girl vainly wished she were elsewhere at the moment.

Then, when it seemed as if the figure were upon her the footstep quieted. The girl was afraid to open her eye, yet somehow she summoned up enough courage to let her eyelids slowly flitter open. Shehalf expected to find herself staring into the cloaked figure's glowing red eyes, and consequently her own demise. To the girl's relief the figure had not so much as left the room.

The girl heaved a relived sigh. Then gathering her courage the girl glanced into the room. The figure stood considerably closer to the door than the girl had expected. The girl's heart lurched at the sight, but luckily the figure still did not see her peering into the room. That fact was enough to allow the girl to breath easier.

As the young woman watched, the figure's lurid eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the doorway, perhaps the cloaked being could sense some form of threat, then acting on whatever violent whim that possessed it, the cloaked figure lifted its hand, almost instantly a violent rush of air raced out of the room through the door.

The girl had been able to move before the violent gust, that now crashed into the wall opposite her, took her head along with it. As the strange wind raced past her it whipped the girl's hair about her face. Mentally the girl was screaming, as she stood her body pressed into the cold blue gray stone wall, her eyes closed tightly, and her hands balled up into tight fists.

"Oh Gods! Casha! What in the mist's of Tovin is that Ajournesous breed beast doing!" the girl mumbled as she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter.

When the invisible assault had played out there was a rather large, and very deep depression within the wall opposite the door. The girl looked upon the sight and started to quake trying not to think about what would have happened to her, had she not moved her head in time.

The clocked figure glared toward the doorway, waiting for the dust to clear. The figure saw nothing, its eyes narrowed again, but the grew wider. The figure turned away from the doorway, as if someone had beckoned to it from the balcony.

The girl watched the curious actions of the figure once again risking her life to look upon the confines of the room. The creature quickly whipped around, and just a quickly as the figure moved, the girl had hidden herself again.

Perhaps growing tired of the nagging feeling of being watched, or not feeling a threat, the cloaked figure once again turned away from the door. A strange red light flickered within the abdomen of the creature. The light formed a small circle that seemed to bulge and grow.

The girl watched as the light quickly grew larger and brighter. Slowly the girl entered the doorway and stared as the light began to consume the figure. She watched with wide eyes, until the light became so bright that she was forced to cover her eyes with her forearm. "Yisa!" the girl cried out as a strong wind began to blow threatening to knock her down.

The wind died down, and the light vanished quickly. The now windswept girl nearly toppled to the ground, but she was able to hold her balance. For a moment, after lowering her hands, the girl just stood in the doorway slightly confused. Then rather absently the girl stumbled into the room.

"By the Gods." The girl whispered as she eyed the scene before her. It was a sad vision. Six bodies strewn about the floor.

Three of the bodies were those of the monsters, oozing blood onto the floor. A stench rose from the bodies as they began to prematurely fester. The girl's stomach lurched, and she covered her nose trying to block out the smell.

The girl did not allow her attention to linger on the bodies of the beasts. Instead she looked down at the familiar of bodies of the two men that served as the Prince's protectors. The girl's eyes filled with a remorseful sympathy. She had to blink back a few tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Good men, those two were. May Nacriss find a good place for your souls. Gods, why could I not have gotten here sooner?" The girl slowly let her eyes drift over a trail of blood. She was very hesitant to look upon the body of the Prince, knowing what she was expected to see.

The sight that greeted the young woman's eyes was far more ghastly than she had truly been prepared for. A pool of deep crimson blood, within the blood stood a broken representation of what had been a human head. The fiery red tresses of the Prince's hair, were stained an even deeper crimson as the sticky red liquid slide out down the Prince's hair in thick red clumps.

The girl gasped and quickly turned away from the sight squeezing her eyes closed. The girl bit her lip letting reality wash over her. A single tear slipped from her eyes, and the girl whipped it away quickly.

"Yisa." the girl stated solemnly. Summoning up all the strength within her, the girl slowly turned around, however, she still was not prepared for what she saw. The girl was unable to control the churning within her stomach and the girl wondered how long her constitution would hold up.

"Casha. I haven't the strength of mind," the girl cringed trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. "or stomach do this. Why must it be me?"

-

"Who are you?" Inquired a the young woman, she looked at the person that sat at the table she was sitting at quizzically. At least she assumed it was a person as she was unable to see the person's face, as they wore a hood.

"My name holds no importance." Said the person. The girl believed it to be a woman, from the sound of the their voice.

"What is your business here?" Inquired the girl, giving the hooded woman a stern look.

"It is time Hidrigo."

"What?" Said the girl her eyes snapped open. "How is it you know my name?" Hidrigo inquired sounding even more apprehensive than she previously had.

"Yours is a name profoundly entangled within the lines of the prophesy. You're blood is mixed with that of Ajournous."

"What!" Exclaimed Hidrigo sounding insulted. Curious faces of the other patrons looked toward Hidrigo's table and looked at her quizzically. "What do you speak of?" Hidrigo said coldly yet more quietly upon noticing the attention she was reciving.

"The prophesy is upon us."

"I know not of what you speak." Growled Hidrigo, she quickly rose from her chair. Throwing a few coins on the table to pay for her expenses. Hidrigo turned to leave not wanting to stay in company of the woman that spoke to her.

"Hidrigo." Said the woman her hand latched on to the girl's wrist.

"Let me alone." The girl seethed to the woman. Hidrigo tried to pull her hand form the woman's grasp but found her efforts fruitless. Suddenly a strange, and painful sensation shot through her. Hidrigo trembled as the sensation shot through her body. "Gods!" Hidrigo said in a strained voice.

"What are you doing to me you wrenched witch." Hidrigo pulled her hand from the woman's grip. For a moment a sliver light formed a strange sign in the palm of Hidrigo's hand. She looked at the sign until it vanished into her skin.

"Ivem Octa" Said the girl looking at her hand eyes filled with concern. "What have you done to me?" Inquired Hidrigo looking fearful.

"I've given you the power to fulfill your destiny soon... this land, it won't be long, till the end." As the woman spoke she freed her head from the hood of her cloak. The woman's face was stunning. She had long strawberry blond hair and eyes a sparkling blue.

"Ta… Talva." Hidrigo stuttered looking at the woman her eyes filled with surprise. "But how?" As Hidrigo spoke the features of Talva began to wither before the girl's eyes.

"The end shall be the start." Said Talva cryptically, her voice grew weaker, and age became more prevalent in her looks. Hidrigo watched the woman wither before her, with fearful eyes.

"Lady, you speak in riddles. I do not understand. What is your meaning?"

"Do not become jaded by lies."

"Ivem Octa! What do you mean?" Hidrigo asked with a voice filled with desperation.She shook her head trying to comprehend what Talva was saying.

Talva now looked like she was nothing more than a withered corpse her skin hanging so loosely on her face, that it seemed it would fall from her bones. "It's time…" Said Talva her voice creaked her breathing became slow, and shallow. "The Prince…" the lady gasped weakly "Protect…" Talva's head drooped down.

"Lady Talva." Said Hidrigo placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "What's the meaning of this? What am I supposed to do, and how? What can I do?"

Talva coughed and gave a weak smile. "Inquisitive…Hidrigo, memories of the dead don't die with them. Remember that, and go. You'll know what to do when it happens. Choose right when the times comes."

"My lady." Said Hidrigo looking at Talva as her now withered face crashed on the table.

"Hidrigo. Hidrigo. Have you gone out of you head. You're wailing as if you've gone mad."

"Repla" Said Hidrigo she turned to look at her companion. "Repla, The Princess Talva said I'm to find the Prince. Repla we have to go to…"

"Hidrigo, the long dead Pincess Talva spoke with you." Said Repla in a voice filled with disbelief. "Did you drink a whole meshla of Thesalva's brew."

"It's true she… The Lady." Hidriogo turned back to the table to see if there was anything she could do to help Talva. But when she looked the lady was gone "What?" Hidriogo gasped. "She was right there. Where could she have gone?"

"Hidirgo I think you should rest. Let's get you to the camp, and sober you up."

"No Repla. I can't." Hidrigo gained a far off look. "I have to go. Something is going to happen and I'm a part of it." Stated Hidrigo sounding almost excited.

_Memories of the dead don't die with them. You'll know what to do when it happens. Choose right when the time comes._

"Memories." Said Hidrigo looking at the Prince's body. "They don't die." Hidrigo took a moment to think of what she had to do. The words echoed in Hidrigo's head for a moment finally with a sigh. The girl let her mind settle on the necessary actions she would have to take to complete the task at hand.

"Gods please help me." Hidrigo murmured as she saw her hands delving into the sticky viscous liquid about and broken fragments of the Prince's head. Hidrigo stumbled away from and the sight. Hidrigo was unable to hold her stomach. She retched, until her skin paled and her body convulsed. Hidrigo wiped her face and tried to stumble away.

"There's no way. I can I haven't the strength. I can't…"

_I've given you the power to fulfill your destiny soon._

Hidrigo closed her eyes and went back into the room. "I can do this." Hidrigo said with as much confidence as she could muster. "I have the strength." _I'm going to be sick_.

Hidrigo sank down to her knees. "Yisa, please." Hidrigo's trembling hands touched the broken fragments of what had been a human head. Hidrigo's stomach lurched again, as her hands sloshed about in the still warm blood in her hands. The viscous sticky liquid, gave off a sickly sweet coppery smell.

Hidrigo let her mind wander as her cupped the Prince's broken skull. Using the strange power she now had claim to. Hidrigo went into a trance and her hands glowed with a silvery light that glittered eventually consumed the Prince's head. When the light died the Prince's head was mended.

The girl come out of the trance she was in, and Hidrigo looked at what she had done. She was astonished by what she saw, true that the Prince still lay dead but the destructive signs of death disappeared, and she was able to mend him.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I'll try to update in a more timely manner. If I can but I am regrettably a horrible procrastinator. But, I'll try.

Chapter 5

Hidrigo looked at the Prince's face a solemn look upon her own. The girl's eyes flashed as a tear tried to slip from her eyes. Hidrigo blinked it away and found herself looking in awe at the Prince's angelic face.

"Tragic." Said Hidrigo softly to herself. The girl heaved a soft sigh and closed her eyes. "It's tragic that you should be lost to the world. I did not know you long, but of what I did learn of you. I know that you were a good man." Hidrigo opened her eyes and a peaceful smile slid onto the girl's face. "Handsome as well."

The girl refused the impulse to cradle the Prince's head in her arms. Instead Hidrigo just stared at his face letting eye trace every couture of the Prince's face. At one instant the girl even believed that the Prince had moved, but the thought was quickly dispelled.

Hidrigo looked down at the lips of the Prince. They seemed soft and inviting. The girl looked up to the heavens. "Would it be wrong if I took liberties with you now?" The girl received no respond. Of course, it was not as if she expected to. After the still silence hung in the air for a moment; Hidrigo looked back down at the Prince's face, and with her hands still cupping the sides of the Prince's head, Hidrigo leaned over and gave the Prince's lips a soft kiss.

When Hidrigo raised her head and looked back at the Prince, she heaved a sorrow filled sigh. "Why did this have to happen?" Hidrigo closed her eyes, an image flashed into her mind. The strange thing about it was that this image was foreign to her. It was of a man and a woman richly dressed. Hidrigo gasped, and quickly opened her eyes and looked at the Prince's face.

_Memories of the dead don't die with them. _

_I think I understand. _Taking in a deep breath so as not to be overwhelmed. Hidrigo closed her eyes. A tiny ball of light, a spectral blue color fluttered by her eyes, then another image. A little boy with fiery red hair climbing a tree. The images continued to bombard Hidrido's mind's eye.

Eventually the images began playing out faster flashing past Hidrigo's eyes at a speed that made the girl dizzy. Suddenly, Hidrigo found herself standing in a swirling vortex of memories. All of them moving so fast that Hidrigo could barely distinguish the different colors, let alone the images.

Though Hidrigo tried her best to focus on the images they only seem to whirl about faster. The lights were moving so sporadically it hurt Hidrigo's eyes just to watch. She very quickly came to terms with the fact that she was trapped within this strange vortex of memories. What was worse the girl had no clue what to do to get out.

The movements of the image's were now fast enough to evoke a wind that whipped all about Hidrigo's form. The girl stared out blankly for a moment wondering if she should just close her eyes and scream. Before Hidrigo could perform such an action; a tiny ball of light, the same color as before passed by the girl's eyes.

The light was sprightly in it's movements as it rose and dipped, and wheeled about. Forgetting all else about her, even the wind, that seemed to disappear with Hidrigo's thoughts of the vortex of color, the girl watched the light. For a moment it danced playfully in front of Hidrigo's face, then the light quickly shot out of her sight.

Hidrigo quickly whirled around to see the light was dancing through the air, like an excited firefly.

"Curious little thing." Said the girl as she watched the light, a small smile drifted onto her face. Hidrigo cocked her head to the side for a moment just to look at the light, from a different angle.

Whatever the light was, it was close enough to touch. Hidrigo let her curiosity take hold and raised her hand slowly, as if to reach out and touch the light before her. It did not seem to try and escape, or even teasingly move from Hidrigo's hand, even as the girl's fingertips were nearly upon the strange light.

Just as Hidrigo was about to lightly caress the fluttering light before her, a strange sound seemed to rumble up from the ground. It was as if the earth was shrieking due to some immeasurable pain. Hidrigo covered her ears, her face contorted into a scrunched look of discomfort. Before her, the light wheeled about madly as if the sound caused it pain.

The light quickly shot to the wall of color that still spun about Hidrigo's form. The girl looked at the light which for a moment seemed to hesitate with its next movement. Then the light bobbed in a downward movement, and wheeled backward just a bit as it did. The next moment Hidrigo saw the light shot right through the wall of the vortex.

Hidrigo was perplexed, and would have stood and stared at the vortex walls in awe, had it not been for the accursed sound that threatened to burst her eardrums.

Following the movements of the light Hidrigo moved up near the vortex wall. She reached out and touched the wall it was like touching a strong gust of wind. Hidrigo could see herself being swept up in the vortex, and lost in it. Hidrigo shook her head, believing any place would be better than where she stood now.

Closing her eyes, and drawing in a deep breath, as well as all her courage Hidrigo forced herself to walk into the vortex wall. The girl felt wind whip all about her, then it stopped.

Hidrigo's eyes opened quickly, she thought she had returned to the room, but now she was standing in darkness. Sheer formless darkness. There was nothing no wind no sound. Though its remnants still hung buzzing in Hidrigo's ears. Hidrigo's senses were deprived, and for a moment she could not tell if she was up or down.

Encouraged by some unknown force Hidrigo stepped forward, or at least she moved in a direction that she perceived was forward. The girls eyes widened as the tried to distinguish some type of form in the all encompassing shadow, that seemed to have swallowed the world.

From out of nowhere a slit of light appeared, as if someone had just cracked the door of a dark room open. Hidrigo quickly raced toward the light finding the darkness unsettling.

Hidrigo rounded a corner and her eyes were greeted by the soft ethereal blue light that had been appearing to her. Only now it illuminated what appeared to be a cave's tunnel. Without a moment's hesitation Hidrigo started down the path. Rising, dipping, and stumbling along the path that seemed to wind on forever. The ceiling sometimes hovered a bit too low, the walls sometimes threatening to become far too narrow.

When Hidrigo finally stumbled out of the tunnel the girl found herself in a rather large cavern before her stood several different tunnels. Hidrigo looked at the tunnels quizzically unsure of which way to go. The girl walked toward the fourth and last tunnel furthest to the left.

Just before Hidrigo could step into the darkness of the tunnel before her, the little blue ball of light shot out of the tunnel. The light whirled about Hidrigo, this easily gained the girl's attention, then the light darted into another tunnel. Not wanting to lose the light again Hidrigo followed.

There was complete darkness, for a moment. Then when light began to glow, Hidrigo stood in a chamber that was covered in crystals. The girl walked through the chamber looking about, her mouth agape, at all of the crystals.

"By the Gods." Said Hidrigo sounding breathless, and completely in awe as she looked at a gigantic crystal that protruded from the ground at the far end of the chamber. Each and every crystal glowed that ethereal blue color. The color of what Hidrigo could only call "her little guiding light," for lack of a better phrase. That's when Hidrigo remembered the light, she had forgotten about it when she saw the room.

Hidrigo looked about for the light; she saw it flittering and wheeling about the large crystal. Hidrigo looked at the light curiously. She soon realized the glow of the crystal was becoming brighter. As the soft blue glow illuminated over the girl's face, Hidrigo found she was drawn to the light, like a moth to a flame.

Hidrigo stood before the crystal she could actually touch it. The girl stopped breathing, as she looked at the crystal with wide eyes. The crystal grew brighter, becoming uncomfortably bright. A sound of discomfort escaped Hidrigo's throat as she recoiled from the light. Turning away from the light she shielded her eyes, but still tried to look at the crystal.

The light dimmed allowing Hidrigo to look at the crystal easily once again. The girl touched the smooth surface of the crystal, as she had been compelled to do. Suddenly, an image appeared inside the crystal, in varying shades of blue, distinguishing shadow and light.

The image appeared to be that of a young man. From the lightness of the blue color the person wore Hidrigo could guess that he was dressed in white from head to toe. He was running and shimmering white hair was flying up behind him. Hidrigo could see the almost ethereal air about the being. Hidrigo could see an air of arrogance in the being's eyes, and it made her smile.

Hidrigo did not linger on the being's face as something twitching at the top of his head caught her eye. There tangled within the being's long tresses were a pair of ears. Hidrigo gave a look of surprise, then she noticed the white tail attached to the being's backside.

"Ajournous blooded." Hidrigo gasped as she looked at the being trying to figure out the meaning to what she was seeing. _Had he seen what I now see?_ Thought Hidrigo feeling weak from surprise, after all these were memories of the Prince, were they not?

The being stopped running. The air of arrogance about him, showed itself on the being's face in a smug yet accomplished looking smirk. The being cocked his head to the side allowing Hidrigo to get a good look at his eyes. Up until that point she had neglected to even notice that they were a piercing gold color. That was only strange because everything else was blue, like the light of the crystal.

When Hidrigo saw the color of the being's eyes. She took a step back surprised by the vividness of them.

The being reached into the folds of his white tunic and pulled out a chain. The chain itself was nothing. What caught Hidrigo's eyes was the long thin blue crystal that was on the chain. The crystal could easily pass off as one of the crystals from the very cavern she stood in, yet the gem was different, in one very obvious way.

Inside of the gem that the being held, Hidrigo could see that there was a bright little light flickering within the gem. The light seemed to be something of a flame. It looked like a tiny blue flame, trapped inside of the crystal.

The being too looked at the crystal with a hint of curiosity. The being was scrutinizing the gem, for some odd reason, as Hidrigo watched the being look at the gem, she felt a tremor shoot through her body.

Ignoring her feelings, Hidrigo watched the being with unblinking eyes. It fascinated her whatever was happening. Though Hidrigo was unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

The ear's that sat atop the being's head suddenly twitched. The being turned around sharply. His attention drawn to a point behind him. The curiosity drifted away from the being's face and he once again looked complacent.

The being quickly placed the necklace back into the folds of his tunic. Then he smirked, as if happy to begin the chase again. As Hidrigo watched with great interest, the being seemed to transform in front of the girl's eyes, now the being was an ethereal fox like beast. The creature looked sprightly, and had a complacent air about it as well. The creature quickly bounded off and out of the view of the crystal.

Hidrigo just looked at the crystal trying to find the merit in what she had just seen. The girl just wondered whether or not the Prince knew of these visions.

_This is a memory. _Hidrigo thought to herself, then she closed her eyes trying to rationalize the images she had just witnessed. When she opened them again the room of crystals was gone.

"Ivem Octa!" The girl exclaimed as she whirled around trying to figure out where she was now. From the looks of things she was in another chamber of the cave. The chamber seemed empty, except for the sound of water dripping. Hidrigo saw a small mass of water, not even the size of a small pond. But large enough for Hidrigo to take notice.

_Was that there before? _The water it was a strange color, it looked almost black. When Hidrigo look at the water, upon closer inspection, the girl found the water was a deep red color. Hidrigo kneeled down looked at the water, it was so dark it was opaque. Hidrigo could not even see her reflection in the water. The girl was actually thankful for that much. It would have been too much like seeing herself reflected in a pool of blood.

Hidrigo suppressed a shiver and allowed herself to dip her hand into the water. It was warm and thick, it almost seemed alive. Hidrigo pulled her hand from the viscous liquid. Now she shuddered freely as she looked at her hand. Surprisingly, Hidrigo's hand was dry and clean as if she had not even touched the water.

Hidrigo looked at her hand with surprise, she was planning to put her hand into the water again, but, Hidrigo's attention was drawn away by the sound of dripping. Hidrigo realized that she had completely forgotten about the sound of the water. Hidrigo realized that the water had to be dripping into the pool of red.

Hidrigo looked at the water until she saw something fall into the pool of water. It rippled the surface a bit when the red water calmed another drop fell. Hidrigo's eyes were guided upward by drops of falling water that were plopping into the pool of red.

There above the pool of red was another pool of water. It was clear and clean as water should be. Another sliver droplet of water fell into the sea of red. Hidrigo could not help but look down at the way the slivery water dripped down into the red. Mixing into it, becoming one. But something else quickly caught Hidrigo's eyes. From the surface of the red pool of water, a droplet rose. It lifted upward, and mixed in with the pool of water above it. Hidrigo watched the phenomena with a raised brow. Not wanting to blink least she miss an instant of what she was seeing.

_This can't be _thought Hidrigo she shook her head in disbelief. When Hidrigo turned to look back at the pools, there was nothing there. "By the blood of Nacriss. What's going on? What does this mean?" Hidrigo's voice echoed on the walls of the cave, but there was no reply.

The blue light fluttered into the view of Hidrigo's confused eyes. "Is there something I should gain from this?" The girl asked to the light. The light stopped its movements in front of Hidrigo, and hovered there, as if waiting. Hidrigo reached out and captured it in her hands. Hidrigo, was not able to help herself from feeling a little triumphant.

Hidrigo opened her hands to look at the newly captured light. When Hidrigo looked into her hands she was holding a crystal. One not unlike that which she had seen being held by the strange being from before. _In fact_, Hidrigo looked at the crystal closer. Eyeing the tiny flame within it, _it is._

The blue flame within the crystal began to flicker and fade. The crystal was now nothing more than a dull gray stone. Then, gem began to glow again. However, now it was a curious red color. As the red flame burned brighter, the gem seemed to bite into Hidrigo's hand. A pair of glowing scarlet eyes burned themselves into Hidrigo's mind's eye. Hidrigo grunted in discomfort, whether it was from the pain of the gem, that now seared her flesh, or from fear of what she had seen, was indeterminate. The girl however, let the jewel she held, roll off her palm and slip from her open hand.

"Pena Scularri!" Hidrigo cursed as she looked at the palm of her hand. It now held a faint marking where the gem had burned her. The marking resembled the gem that Hidrigo had held. Quickly, Hidrigo's thoughts shifted from her hand to the gem she had once held. It seemed as if time slowed just long enough for the girl to glance at the jewel before it shattered on the floor.

A light was emitted from the gem once it shattered. The light consumed Hidrigo, and moments later the girl found herself sitting on the ground, he face upraised looking toward the sky, her mouth open drawing in a deep breath of air. There was an unknown weight burdening the girl's hand. When Hidrigo looked around the room she quickly realized that she was back in the room. The girl felt tired and a little confused and all she could do was wonder about what she had seen. Did it have any significance, and if so what was she to do about it?


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N. I don't know I think I should clarify before I go on any further. I may be a bleeding heart, and perhaps the greatest, and most hopeless romantic that I know. Anyways this story has no romance, at least not in the most obvious ways. In fact if there is any love it will most likely be unrequited, unless I see fit to do differently, or my readers, the few that are out there request that I do otherwise. Otherwise, whatever, thanks for reading this and all. Okay and here I go.)

Chapter 6

"Ruby. Emerald. Silver. Gold. I don't really understand. Gems and precious metals. It just does not make sense." Said Kurama, to himself. "I know that it's just a dream, but why does it feel like there is more to it than that? Am I missing something?"

Kurama was lost in contemplation, not really knowing what to do about his dilemma with dreaming. Was there even a point to all the nightmares he had been having. Always the same that terrible scene. Him, two others all slain, that frightfully dark figure. Kurama continued to muse as he sat outside staring at the sky, his back pressed against a tree.

Kurama had convinced Yusuke and Kuwabara to go on to their own devices, so now they were gone. Leaving Kurama to idly wonder about those cryptic words the dark creature of his dreams had relayed to him, before the incident. There was little doubt in his mind that the dreams he had been having recently were all connected to something bigger than… maybe, himself. Kurama just could not figure out what or even why he felt the way he did.

Did the Prince of his dreams signify something? What of the dark creature that brought only death, what of that? Was the dream trying to relay some message to him? If that were the case, then the only question would in interpreting what it all meant, and that would be the hardest part.

"What does it mean?" Kurama inquired into the air. _I want your life I want your soul._ "What does it want with me? With my life?" Kurama gave a little sigh. "Maybe… Maybe I can find out something in another dream."

"Then you'd be trusting your life to chance" said a voice that seemed to hover just above Kurama's ears.

"Hiei?" Kurama quickly turned his head upward to see the fire demon looking at him. "What else do you suggest that I do? I need answers and I won't get any like this. I'm convinced no matter how crazy it sounds, that I will find the answer in my dreams, Hiei."

"If there are even answers to be found. You may just find more questions. Or worse you'll find your own death." Hiei gave a soft snort, as if it really did not matter to him. "But what do I care it's your life. Do with it as you please Fox. It's not as if I'm your keeper."

Kurama gave a lighthearted look in Hiei's direction. "It's good to know you'll be watching out for me Hiei. It really puts my mind at ease, perhaps I may even be able to rest easier" said the redhead.

Hiei's eyes jumped a moment of surprise. "hn" stated the fire demon as he faced away from the redhead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hidrigo shook her head as if trying to shake off the memories of what she had seen. The girl slowly and gently rested the Prince's head on the ground, then let her hands entangle themselves into her hair. Hidrigo then pressed her hair down and looked back at the body that was lying before her. Its eyes were open, and peering off sightlessly at the ceiling.

Hidrigo gasped, feeling a chill run through her at the sight. The girl was a little surprised as she saw the two lifeless green orbs staring at her, more surprising still was that she remembered the eyes being closed.

"Tricks of the mind" said the girl lightheartedly as she shook her head once again trying to clear her mind. That was not easy having eyes just staring at her. Hidrigo slowly reached out her hand to close the open eyes of the Prince, but as she reached down she felt something grasp her arm. The girl jumped trying to pull her arm away from what held it, but whatever held her, had a very good grip on her arm. Hidrigo looked toward her arm hesitantly, she knew what she expected to see and there it was, a hand held her arm tightly.

Hidrigo slowly looked toward the owner of the hand becoming more unnerved with each second. Her eyes became wide with shock and fear, when she realized who's hand grasped her arm. The girl would have even screamed were it not for the fact that she was far too afraid to make even a squeak. Hidrigo violently tried to tug her arm out of the Prince's hand, her face was contorted in a look of terror.

The Prince was slowly rising, as his hand still clutched Hidrigo's arm tightly. Hidrigo looked into the Prince's face. Into his open eyes, and they were red, like burning embers! There was almost a warmth in that monstrous glow, and Hidrigo's mind drifted back to the vision, she could almost feel the crystal burning into her skin again.

"Yisa!" Yelped Hidrigo her voice wavy with fear as she continued to try and tug her arm free. Finally the girl succeeded in freeing her arm of the tight grasp that the Prince had on it. Hidrigo felt herself tumble backward at bit, and she quickly shuffled to her feet.

Hidrigo swallowed hard, and let her lips part partially as she looked at the Prince's form. The girl could hear sound of her own heart pounding away in her ears as she tried to rationalize what was happening. Had the Prince through her power somehow been reanimated?

_No_ Hidrigo thought to herself,_ this is not my doing. Those eyes._ Hidrigo looked toward the Prince's face, at the moment it seemed the two of them were just looking over one another. _Those eyes. How they glow like, malicious flames. Where have I seen them?_ It was not that long ago since the girl had seen the creature but for some reason she could not remember. Then the flash of the moving shadow the beast that sent the Prince to his death.

"Oh no, by the Gods. Necromancy, that beast is powerful" Hidrigo said softly. She sucked in a fearful breath and shakily took a step back.

The Prince, at least the creature that now held the Prince's form, sensed Hidrigo's apprehension. Much like a bird that takes note of a foreign movement the creature sharply cocked it's head to the side, taking a step forward to cover the receding step Hidrigo took. A whimper of fear escaped from Hidrigo's throat, and terror covered the girl like the shadow of a thick storm cloud covers the ground.

The Prince continued to cover each retreating step Hidrigo took, insuring the distance between the two of them stayed the same. Hidrigo's shaky hands had fallen to her side and she had begun to try and release the sword she carried from its sheath. But, her trembling hands would not allow the panicked girl to grasp the sword. Hidrigo's retreating stride became faster and she continued to tug at her sword, finally after moments of ineffectual panicked groping the girl pulled out her sword.

The weapon itself was small, and light enough that Hidrigo could hold it in one hand, but through her fear she could not find the strength nor stability to hold it in one hand, so both of Hidrigo's hands were wrapped tightly about the hilt of the weapon.

The Prince moved toward Hidrigo with an almost mechanical grace. In his hand was the whip that he had used to slay the beasts that had plagued the denizens of the palace. Hidrigo could almost see the deathly intentions of the Prince reflected in those ghastly glowing eyes. Continuing her retreat Hidrigo could only think of one thing, her survival. The only question was, how was she going to survive!

With the deadly precision that made the Prince's attacks so powerful when he was alive, the Prince lashed out with his weapon. Hidrigo was able to block the attack with her weapon, allowing the Prince's whip snaked about the girl's sword, coiling itself around the blade as if it had a life of its own. With one quick yank the Prince had liberated Hidrigo of her weapon. The blade that Hidrigo had held clattered to the floor leaving Hidrigo, wide open for attack and very vulnerable.

The Prince lashed out with another attack that made Hidrigo, nearly jump from her skin. The attack however, teasingly swatted the ground leaving a gapping crack just beneath Hidrigo's feet, as if the Prince had just felt the need to toy with her.

"Cohimeta, please. This is not you, if you can hear me…" The girl jumped again with another missed attack. "Please stop do not let yourself be controlled." The Prince did not respond which is what Hidrigo expected. This was indeed necromancy and the most powerful kind.

Hidrigo felt herself tumble backward as she slipped down onto a large fur covered body. Thankfully, the slain beast had not been awakened by the dark powers, that floated about. Hidrigo took a moment to sigh in relief, before she heard the sickening sound of the whip snapping. The girl barely had time to tumble to safety on the other side of the beast's body, before the Prince's whip fell severing the creature's head from its neck.

Hidrigo shivered as she realized the Prince was no longer playing, if he had not had intentions to kill her before, he did now.

"Yisa I could use those powers now" said Hidrigo thinking back to her arm but too afraid to spare a look least the Prince attack again. The Prince's whip wrapped it self about Hidrigo's leg as she had continued her slow yet fearful retreat the next thing she knew, Hidrigo was staring at the ceiling from the flat of her back. The girl let her head roll from side to side for the moment she did not think her head would ever stop hurting. She'd hit the ground so hard

Hidirgo could not for her life focus her mind, it was just lost in a daze, and she heard a sharp whistling noise and all she could see were shadows. A most unfortunate thing and at the moment, very inopportune.

Just above Hidrigo's head stood the form of Carnessis, his eyes were dead, and had taken on a milky white hue. The dark brown hair of Carnessis's beard was stained with coagulated blood that dripped from his slightly separated in lips semi-congealed strands. Some of the ropy cords clung to the hairs of his beard while the rest continued to dribble down his face to hit the floor with a sickening 'splat'.

Hidirgo caught the sounds of dripping blood, but they were still too distant for her. She was still lost even as the stomach churning smell of death, bile and blood floated into her nostrils. Hidrigo just shook her head trying to forget the stench.

Before her eyes, in her own personal night Hidrigo saw the blue light flutter by, and a smile crossed her lips as for one flitting moment she felt safe, far from the true horror of reality. She did not even notice the milky white eyes of Vernon's dead body hover over her.

The Prince, who for the moment had relented with his weapon was at Hidrigo's side examining her hand. The sliver symbol glowed brightly in her palm as if it could ward off the evil forms about the girl. The most sinister look that over dawned the Prince's face alive or dead twisted the boy's handsome features, then he stretched out Hidrigo's hand.

Vernon, equipped with his dagger looked at the girl's hand as if it were a target. While in her mind Hidrigo was frolicking with the blue light that had guided her through shadow and wonder. The beast in the form of a man had lifted his dagger over his head.

Hidrigo could see nothing but the blue light dancing about her. The girl released a giggle when the light whirled around her form, in her mind's eye. The light dipped and rose teasingly it flew up to her hands and the away. The girl giggling again at the sprightly light. Hidrigo's right hand reached out to touch the light, just as she was about to capture it. Hidrigo was struck by a crippling pain. In her vision everything around her had turned red, and the light had vanished, leaving the girl to look at a dark hole that developed in her right hand.

When the knife struck down the muscles in Hidrigo's hand spasmed the pain was violent enough to pull the girl from her dream and back to the horrid reality she'd tried to escape. Hidrigo burst from her daydream screaming in pain, as tear streamed from her eyes. She couldn't move hand, and she felt completely trapped. Hidrigo rolled over to her right side and grabbed her right hand at the wrist, her fingers twitched unnaturally and the girl's body quivered from pain. There protruding from her hand was a dagger Hidrigo winced; the sight was even more painful then the actual feeling.

Hesitantly Hidrigo lifted her left hand and slowly wrapped it about the handle of the dagger, but before she can pull the dagger from her hand two strong rough hands tug her hand away and pin her left hand to the ground. Hidrigo struggled but she could not break free; the girl soon found she could not move her legs. While she'd been away in her little dream world the Prince tied them down. Hidrigo craned her head upward to see Vernon with his sword ready, and if Hidirgo did not know better…

"Ivem Octa" the girl exclaimed fearfully "No!" Hidirgo shook her head. "No. No. No. By the sacred land of the Gods. Not like this! Let me free!" Hidrigo struggled to break out of the grip the dead soldier, Carnassis had on her. "If you can listen to reason. Please do not do this. "

Hidirgo watched the sword fall in slow motion. "No" tears broke free from Hidrigo's eyes please. The girl let out a frightful scream.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiei ended up watching Kurama, though it did take a bit more cunning for the redhead to actually get Hiei to stay inside the house. The fire demon voiced quite ardently that he would rather stay outside, yet he ended up conceding. The worst part for him was that he had not even realized Kurama had tricked him until it was too late. Well that is what happens when you try to match wits with a fox.

Hiei watched Kurama resting despite the fact he said he would not. The boy appeared at peace, like usual, as only Hiei would know as he had secretly watched Kurama sleep several times before. It seemed that there would be no cause for alarm this night. Maybe it was a once in a lifetime event, of course such an event is best restricted to a never at all basis.

Hiei yawned as his own fatigue had threatened to take hold. The fire demon shook his head, then rested his form in the chair at Kurama's desk. Hiei yawned again but fought the urge to close his eyes.

Kurama continued to rest peacefully, then suddenly without warning the boy slowly rose from his bed the blankets slid down to his waist. Although his eyes appeared to be wide open Kurama clearly was not there, as far as his consciousness goes. Kurama slid out of his bed so that he was now standing upright.

Hiei quickly lifted his head and looked at Kurama. The redhead waking up in the middle of the night was not a strange occurrence. Everyone knows what happens when nature calls. Hiei dropped his head not giving to much merit to Kurama's action, even as the redhead left the room. In fact Kurama's leaving made the incident all the more mundane. After a while however Kurama had not returned. Then the door opened slowly.

"Fox?" said Hiei expecting Kurama to answer however, the redhead did not respond to the fire demons voice.

A strange gurgling sound made its way into Hiei's ears; for some reason Hiei found himself becoming perturbed. The fire demon rose, and slowly walked toward the partially open door of Kurama's bedroom. He furrowed his brow as he pushed the door open wider. Hiei saw a shadow shot down the stairs, the fire demon followed the vision with trepidation. "Fox" Hiei said again as he reached the foot of the stairs; the sound of gurgling seemed to grow louder, and in the kitchen the light was on.

Hiei felt relived, it seemed that Kurama had gotten hungry in the night. The boy was probably just getting a midnight snack was what Hiei surmised. However, that did not explain that ungodly sound that seemed to grow louder as Hiei neared the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you, F…" Hiei drew in a sharp breath, and unconsciously took a step backward when he saw what was in the room. The fire demon's knees almost buckled when he say the figure with glowing red eyes. On the floor was Kurama, laying sprawled out in a pool of his own blood. It was staining the powder blue hue of his pajamas.

"Fox" was all that Hiei could choke out as her saw the bloodied hand of Kurama shakily rise up. "Help me" the boy pleaded wordlessly as his eyes began to grow glossy. Hiei found that he could not move. Was it fear, or something else. The sound of gurgling that Hiei had heard was Kurama choking on his blood.

The glowing red eyes of the dark specter looked toward Hiei they seemed to burn with hatred and malice. Hiei unsheathed his katana preparing to fight the fearful beast but before he could even manage an attack something pierced through him.

"Hiei." It was Kurama's voice Hiei could hear it as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Wake up." Hiei's eyes shot open quickly he looked around.

Kurama was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm not the only one that can't go without sleep am I?" Kurama, inquired with a soft smile on his face.

"Hn" was Hiei's response even as he could still feel the dream clinging to him, for a moment he could even see bloodstains on Kurama's clothes. The fire demon shook his head slightly, was it the same creature, or was his imagination just getting the better of him. Hiei looked up to see Kurama was leaving his room. "Where are you going, Fox?"

"To the kitchen to make breakfast, if you're still tired Hiei you're welcome to use my bed" with that Kurama left the room. Hiei was quick to follow.


	8. Chapter 7

Um not much I can say, sorry for out of characterness, and what not. Sorry for not updating in so long, for those of you who do care. Well that's about it.

Chapter 7

Kurama laid awake in his bed idly staring at the ceiling in an effort to bore himself to sleep. It was strange to him how peaceful his nights had become. He had not had the dream anymore, not for a while, not since that night. The night he almost died. Not even a faintest image, _nothing_. It was as if the dream had never invaded his psyche.

For some reason the redhead had found that more troubling than not. Actually it was a bit of an annoyance, however comical in its irony.

_First I could not rest because I was plagued by a dark dream, now not having it, is what keeps me up nights._

Kurama gave a small bitter laugh, as he continued to stare at the dark mass that hovered around him. There was no after glow of malicious garnet eyes, no strange noise, just utter and deafening silence in toneless darkness.

Kurama turned over in his bed tired of looking at the ceiling, his eyes fell upon his desk, a textbook sat atop it. With a light impatient sigh, Kurama switched on his bedside lamp then rose up from the warm comfort of his bed. Kurama was unsure of what he expected to see when he walked over to his desk, but if the events of the night were any indication of what he would find, there would be no cause for alarm.

Kurama's eye widened momentarily, but quickly relaxed. He was just a little jumpy, but it was just his history book that was sitting on the desk. Still, Kurama could not help flipping through the pages. Nothing was out of the ordinary; Kurama was slightly disappointed. "I'm acting as if I want something to happen" the boy said to himself.

Raking his hand through his hair Kurama let his head droop then heaved another soft sigh. This was a good thing after all, was it not? If something were to happen he could be in trouble. Hiei would not be there to wake him. Worse he would not be able to wake, because he was not sleeping.

Kurama heaved another sigh to clear his mind, then looked out the window, the cold winter weather was fading, even in the cool of the night. The boy could not help opening his window and sitting in the windowsill to look out in the darkness of the night. For some time Hiei had haunted the branches of the tree outside his window, but not tonight. There was only the night.

Everything seemed so motionless in the darkness. The branches of the tree outside his window stood still, as if frozen by the cold of the night. Kurama looked out toward the moon in the sky. The boy looked shocked for a moment the moon had a red glow. "How… odd." Said Kurama not wanting to go into the strange superstitions that follow the event of a red moon. Still the fact that it sat there, hanging lazily in the sky with its prediction of bad tidings.

_A red moon, a bad omen Kurama thought with a hardy amount of sarcasm. Closing his window the boy returned to his bed to try and get some rest, though it seemed impossible now. As Kurama nestled his head into his pillow, he swore he heard something. A voice, faint yet fearful. Kurama quickly sat up, and looked around for a moment, but within an instant the voice was gone replaced by the sound of the softly blowing wind. The boy laid his head back down, and let the darkness of the night clear his mind._

-

The scarlet light of the late evening sun was making the trees cast ghastly shadows over the landscape. There was a surreal calm in the air; broken only by a soft breeze that was blowing, lifting up leaves to carry them away. As always a lone figure stood on his perch high up in a tree, on a secluded branch, his face emotionless, as if he were lost in some silent contemplation.

The conundrum of the day, a dream.

It was unsettling, to say the least, how something as simple as a dream could cause such problems yet, it was so.

Kurama was no longer being afflicted with those strange dreams anymore, so it seemed. That was somewhat of a relief, but now the boy seemed to be consumed by a ceaseless search for answers, and Hiei was still having trouble forgetting the night of Kurama's dream. It was one of the few times he had ever had to really worry about the life of one of his friends. His best friend at that, though the curt little fire demon would not have admitted to it. Of course, there were few things in the matters of emotions and endearment that Hiei would admit to; not that that was of great consequence at the moment, in any case, Hiei was quite perturbed.

Below the treetops the wind was picking up leaves, and twisting them about, lifting up in a spiraling whirlwind, only to drop them and let them fall gently to the ground. The specter in the tree, groaned and covered his eyes as if his sight was causing him pain. Hiei felt himself stumble backward, luckily since he had wonderful poise Hiei did not fall. Instead, he stumbled backward his back hit the trunk of the tree, and his legs slide out from underneath him, and he slide comfortably down on the branch of the tree.

_Every time I close my eyes it seems…_

Hiei shook his head his face was now a sickly ashen hue. A discontented grunt rumbled from the fire demon's throat.

_Those eyes…_

Hiei flinched. An electric spark of pain coursed through Hiei's body, and he felt as if he would pass out from a strange weakness that was hovering over him. Taking in a deep, yet rather labored and ragged breath, Hiei tried to relax himself.

_They haunt me…_

There was still a shadow, of a glimmer, of a glowing ruby glint flashing in Hiei's peripheral view. Hiei raked his hand through his hair before letting his hand fall listlessly to his side.

_Ever since that night._

Hiei's mind began to wander, what could have been causing him to see that strange vision. _Those eyes_. Did it perchance have something to do with the fact that he had intruded into Kurama's dream, or was it that the creature of shadows and nightmares found a more suitable home in his subconscious? "No." Hiei shook his head as he spoke. "That's a foolishly juvenile thought. Not even believable."

_Though Hiei shook his head again. Whatever it was Hiei wanted an answer and soon. At least, the creature did not control his dreams to such a powerful degree as it had with Kurama but, it haunted Hiei through his waking hours which was hardly that much more acceptable. _

_Then again… I've always been haunted by visions. The only difference is that this isn't one of my own creation._

Once again the eyes flashed in Hiei's mind. He shook his head and pushed the vision away. The side-effect of an overactive mind, probably. Just something that stuck in his mind because he might still be worried, something else Hiei would never admit to. Even though he does worry, more than most realize.

The vision was something Hiei could easily write off, but then there was this strange twinge of pain he felt. A pain in his chest… _In the same spot. _Hiei once again shook his head, somewhat of a smile crossed his lips. A strange reaction, though the smile did not at all hide a hint of Hiei's confusion or apprehension. In fact, the smile really only served to intensify them.

When the wave of weakness and feeling of vulnerability finally passed, Hiei rose and looked toward the setting sun. The night was coming again, there was no denying it, he was worried, but no one else would know. Hiei gave one last moment to an obscure thought that floated through his head. He looked down to a point in the trees below, before he flittered off.

-

Kurama was taking the shortcut to get home today. Ironically the shortcut did not shorten the travel time, or distance between Kurama, and his home. In all truth it took much longer.

The red head walked on casually with his bag casually slung over his left shoulder in the early evening sun that bathe the world in a deep crimson-orange glow, as shadows grew. Kurama listened to the sound of the grass under his feet it was a peaceful reminiscent sound the boy had to admit. The redhead could not help but smile a little. Things had actually returned to normal, well as normal as the life of a spirit detective could be.

Oddly enough though, the day had proven themselves to be peaceful. Kurama could not keep his mind from drifting back the dreams of the days before. They were too powerful, and influential to just stop so suddenly. There had to have been some reason he had had them. Some meaning behind the fact that the person in his dream looked so much like him, that it was enough to make Kurama's skin crawl. Some reason why the dark creature wanted his life, his soul. An involuntary shiver ran down Kurama's spine, and the hairs on the boys neck seemed to prickle.

Kurama halted in his stride; sharply he craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Someone, or something appeared to be following the boy. By the feeling Kurama was getting it might have been human. Of course if it was a human, there was something off about this person. They had an air about them that seemed to create a chill that went down to Kurama's bones.

"Who's there?" Kurama inquired his voice dangerously calm, as he turned around fully. His eyes scanned the shadow, and foliage that surrounded him; searching for whatever movement they could distinguish. Kurama listened intently for any sound that he could make out. Anything: a stray breath, a foot pressing down the plush grass, a snapping twig resounding in the silence. The boy however, could make out nothing except for a distant whistling of the wind.

Turning around and continuing his slow stride, Kurama was ready to write off the feeling to a bold female admirer. Until the feeling… the person seemed to vanish. Kurama's head quickly snapped to a spot behind him. Shaking his head Kurama turned around, his mind was still finding ways to confound him. "Hm" Kurama droned softly adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Kurama walked forward giving a quick glance behind him he thought he saw a light that wore an ethereal blue glow. But before he was even sure of what he had seen the light was gone. The only thing the redhead could do was turn back around and continue on his journey home, it would be late soon.

Kurama gave another abrupt stop, then gave a quick jump back, just as something long pale, thick, and cordlike fell down toward the boy, from behind a row of trees. The object slowly slide back into the shadows as Kurama watched with wary eyes. The object was a gigantic tail, from what Kurama could gather. An instant later the head of the creature zipped out from the trees. It appeared to be a large snake. (A/N. Think the movie Anaconda) Kurama was able to tumble out of the way.

The snake demon's head peered out of the trees where it had hidden itself. "It lookss as if ssome unlucky human is going to become my meal." The snake hissed, after sticking out its forked tongue, as Kurama kneeled on the ground. The red head let his bag slide from his shoulder. He had not expected a fight, but he supposed that he could not avoid it. Besides this snake demon seemed like it would be nothing more than an inconvenience to deal with, if nothing else. Kurama would just have to make sure that he did not get himself stained with blood, least he worry his family any further.

Kurama rose slowly as ran his hand into his hair entangling it within the scarlet locks; his emerald eyes narrowed as he looked at his opponent. A calculating glint flashed on Kurama's face as he went over his movements in his mind. The red head closed his eye waiting until the demon snake to lunged its head forward; giving a deadly hiss as it did. A dangerous gleam had now taken over Kurama's eye which had now flown open; in that instant the boy was holding his rose whip.

The snake was quite surprised to see the cordlike weapon that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. However stopping quickly in the middle of its attack the snake demon was able to dodge the lashes of the redhead's attacks, and force Kurama back.

The snake demon seemed quite pleased with itself continuing to attack making a counter impossible for Kurama to make. The boy could only try to dodge the demon's spry attacks. The snake demon's head disappeared back into the trees again as it had after each attack. Kurama looked around himself, the boy listened to the sound of the demon as it maneuvered through the trees. His only warning of where the demon would come from next.

Kurama picked up a movement in a tree limb just above him, as some leaves fell at his feet. _It's time I end this. _Kurama thought, he leapt back then slashed at the point in the tree with his rosewhip. When the boy landed all that fell was a tree limb that he had broken with his attack. Kurama gave a quick gasp he had left himself wide open; the snake demon took this opportunity to attack. Before Kurama could even move the snake demon was sinking its dripping fangs deep into his shoulder.

Kurama winced in pain when the snake demon's fangs sank into his shoulder. A cry of pain and surprise escaped from Kurama; his rosewhip fell from his head and blood stained his shirt around the opening of his fresh wound. When the demon had released Kurama from the tight grip of its jaws, the red head stumbled backward holding his shoulder. Kurama winced again, it felt as if his chest were on fire, and now his head was becoming light.

Kurama's knees grew weak and he found himself sinking to the ground. The snake demon, now confident that he held the upper hand slipped out of the tree his whole body encircled the area where Kurama was settled on the ground.

Kurama wobbled as he tried to stand his vision already becomig blurry as he swayed from side to side trying to stay on his feet.

"You may have notissed that you are becoming weak and your body is filled with pain. Thatss because my venom is very powerful. Your death will be painful and ssslow. Within a few more minutess you will losse consciousssnesssss completely. Do not worry I will not let you ssuffer long." Kurama heard the snake demon say as he tried his best to focus on the demon. Kurama blinked a few times but found the he was far too disorientated to see anything clearly. Already a searing pain was coursing through Kurama's body.

"Damnit." Kurama intoned softly trying to keep his eyes on the darkening image of the demon before him. The redhead found himself sinking down to the ground again, from the overwhelming feeling of weakness.

The demon saw Kurama pass out, and a laugh bubbled up from its throat, then it lunged forward. A gasp of surprise followed by a gurgling sound escaped from the snake demons mouth. "How can thiss be?" the demon hissed when he realized what had happen. In Kurama's hand was a long sharpened pole like object. The pole protruded from the back of demon's head, the pole entered the demon's body just below the start of the demon's jaw.

Breathing heavily Kurama dragged himself away from the demon's body. The venom affects were overcoming him. Surly Kurama could find an herb that would allow him to manufacture an antidote to the venom, but that would take far more time than the boy knew he had. All that Kurama could do now was lay with his back pressed against a tree as darkness threatened to claim him.

The boy was surprised to hear sound of something falling from the trees above him. The redhead raise his head, and opened his eyes as wide as his weakened state would allow. All he could see before him was a shadow dark and tall. Within the shadow were eyes that glowed a bright red. Too weak to fight Kurama just let himself slip into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kurama came to, a little surprised that he had; the pain that he had felt from being poisoned had miraculously subsided. Though, the boy was curious, and slightly fearful as to how. The redhead closed his eyes as if to get a feel for his surroundings. He felt that he was floating, but Kurama was unsure of where he was.

Kurama opened his eyes to figure out where he was, only to find he could not see himself all that the boy could perceive was that he was floating in a deep dark form. For the moment, there was only darkness, deep, and all encompassing. Kurama suddenly caught sight of tiny white speckles in the darkness. If the boy did not know better, he would have thought that he was floating in the formless darkness of the night sky. Of course the only explanation for that would be that he was dead. Or having some strange out of body experience, which really only seemed to prove the whole being dead theory.

_Where am I? _Thought Kurama to himself, without a hint of tension. There was something comforting about his surrounding that kept the boy from becoming alarmed. Kurama suddenly felt as if he was being submerged into something warm, and viscous. It was a liquid of that Kurama was certain though even as he felt his back press into it, the boy did not feel as if he were getting wet.

Perhaps it was just the boy's perception being altered by the affects of the venom in his system. Kurama felt the warm liquid cover his face suffocating him as it did yet the boy found he could not make a move to stop the liquid from covering his face. The liquid it self had no coloring. If anything, it was compose of the same inky black substance that Kurama had believed to be the sky. No doubt now the venom was taking its hold on him threatening to claim Kurama's life. With the realization that fact that he was slowly drowning seemed to elude Kurama's mind.

As if to add to Kurama's woes he began to develop a sinking sensation. Kurama could feel the bubbles from him falling into the substance that flowed about his form. In the darkness of the strange water that ensorcelled Kurama, a light flickered. It was nothing more than a flash of a bright blue white. Then as if the world were making itself known Kurama notice a large round bubble float upward past his face, or at least where the boy thought his face should have been. Then another bubble drifted past him followed by other that seemed to hover as he sank down deeper into the inky watery darkness.

At first it startled the redhead, Kurama was also surprised to see his red hair dancing about his face. Then his hands and the rest of his body seemed to just appear as if from nowhere. Kurama quickly got over his shock and looked quizzically at the light that was hovering over his eyes. The light seemed to gasp as it floated over as if startled by Kurama's condition. A moment later the light suddenly flashed with a brightness that engulfed Kurama's entire body. Kurama watched as the blue whiteness encased him then, the light faded as quickly as it had appeared.

When the brightness of the light dissipated shapes began to distinguish themselves to Kurama's eyes. The boy quickly sat up from the point where he was lying. Kurama was a little surprised as he drew a deep breath of air, trying to shake the feeling that he had been drowning. Having calmed down Kurama let a thankful feeling wash over him. The boy was seated in the softness of his bed underneath him, his eyes were wide open and happy to see the distinguishing light. That is, until Kurama realized that the thick down covers he was settled under were not his.

From what Kurama could tell by the golden light in the room it appeared to be morning and the boy was in a bed that was not his own. In fact, as Kurama looked around the bright sunlit room, he found the room was not his own. So, where was he? Just what exactly happened? How did he get here? Kurama tired to remember what had happed to him. As the boy thought back he remembered he had been fighting then, pain. A pain so intense as it shot through his shoulder it felt as if talons were slicing through his skin. He had been poisoned then, passed out, _that's right_.

A little unsure of his memories Kurama looked toward his shoulder in a effort to examine himself. The boy realized that his shirt had been removed and his wounds had been cleaned and dressed in bandages. They had been wrapped across his chest, and shoulder, with quite a bit of care. Kurama ran his hand over the bandages, then looked over his shoulder.

Kurama saw a table near the bed. On the table was sitting a small wooden bowl, and a washcloth. Apparently someone had been taking care of him. For how long the boy was unsure, but they must have been the reason that he had not died from being poisoned. Though, he was not too certain that he could just forget the whole being death theory. Not just yet anyway.

"Hello" Kurama said in hopes that someone would answer; no one did standing up slowly Kurama looked around the room, with a deeper curiously. The hearty smell of grass covered in the drying morning dew, mingled with the scent of pine and flowers was heavy in the air. The room was quaint, small but comfortable. A large circular window was letting in the perfect amount of flaxen light into the room. The bed that Kurama had been resting in had thick down covers one them. Though the bed had been comfortable Kurama had felt softer. A small fire was lit in the fireplace of the room, and a pot bubbled over the flames.

The only thing wrong with the room was that it lacked color. Hues of brown, and colors to the like were basically all that the room had to offer as far as stimulation for the sense of sight. Then on a chair just beside the table Kurama noticed a shirt. It was white, Kurama had to assume that it had been set out for himself since no one else appeared to be staying in the room. Whoever had been caring for him had been very diligent.

As Kurama pulled the shirt over his head he realized that it was made of silk, it had a nice feel against his skin, though the sensation was a little unexpected, given the humble surroundings. Kurama quirked his brow when he noticed the door of the room, it was slightly ajar. The redhead could not help but investigate perhaps he would find out where he was, and who brought him here.

"Hello" Kurama called out warily into the hallway as he slipped out of his room. Still, there was no answer. Kurama quietly closed the door to the room he had been in behind him leaving the hallway he stood in complete shadow. Kurama pressed his hand against the wall, then slowly ambled forward.

"Is anyone here?" Kurama called out as a light came into his view he rounded a corner, and found himself standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a very extensive and illustrious library. The room had taken on a deep golden glow and was lavish and rich, in contrast with the other room Kurama had been resting in.

Kurama had to admit that this library was a most beautiful structure. Once he stepped inside the doorway he could distinguish an array of colors, and the sweet smell of aging paper. There were several large ach shaped windows, as well as many more small round windows letting in the sunlight; unlit candles had been placed all around the room, to keep the room bright even when the time came for the sunlight to fade.

The place seemed old. Not so much from age, but in the style of the architecture, it seemed as if it was old. It had a classic look, maybe-gothic. Still, it was absolutely lovely from the marble floor with jade and white entangled in an interwoven design. To the alabaster columns that stretched up to the ceiling that closed off with a dome that was a bright shade of blue. The beauty of the room nearly left Kurama breathless.

The boy lazily ambled deeper into the room looking about as if in a daze. There was so much about the room that could catch the eyes of a curious kitsune. For instance, the large blue domed ceiling had with a golden spiral that would guide one's eyes to the apex of the structure; and the sweet smells of a vibrant summer day that wafted into the room via the windows. Kurama continued to allow his eyes to dance over the intricacies of the room. There was a large cherry wood desk in the room, and comfortable chairs placed next to a large fire place, as well as behind the desk. Each of the chairs were green with golden flax on them. Thick voluminous curtains hung about the windows drawn open to catch the sunlight.

On a table near the plush green chairs was a book, it was spread open, and seemed to be quite an extensive tome. Kurama could not contain his curiosity he had to see what was written on the pages. The redhead could not help but look around before letting his eyes settle on the cream colored paper of the book. There written in thick black ink were nothing more than strange symbols. They seemed arcane, yet somehow familiar. Kurama could not place where he seen such symbols before, but it had not been too long ago.

"Odriga tukamyisa vosho" said a female voice from a distance, Kurama assumed was about at the doorway. The boy quickly looked up from the book, startled by the sudden intrusion on his silence; he seemed almost embarrassed to have been caught looking at the strange book that had been left open as if trying to gain his attention. "Bonosay-karuhi, Cohimeta." Kurama quickly spun around, to find the source of the voice. The redhead looked at the person who stood in the doorway of the library with a raised eyebrow. It was indeed a woman, and she was smiling; in her hands was a tray with a mug of something that must have been warm because steam curled over the mug.

The woman entered the room and sat the tray, mug and all on the desk some distance from Kurama, who just looked at her quizzically. The woman's smile never faded as she quickly walked up to Kurama. "Oovmara, tukamyisa vosho kimatava?" the woman stated with a kind nod, she seemed relieved.

This woman she had a very formal look about her, and she appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties; she wore it well however, for though she knew age her face was quite angelic. Her skin was soft and translucent, her lips a soft red shade, that complimented well the features of her heart-shaped face. She had long strawberry blonde hair, that was done up in a neat braid that hung down her back and she had the most lovely, vivid blue eyes, that Kurama had ever seen in a human face.

_So she's the one that saved me._

From the look about her the woman seemed kind and very delicate, for that reason, Kurama did not feel a need to fear her. In fact at the moment he was simply fascinated by this woman. More so because by her dress which made her look as if she were from a different time just by its style. She wore light green gown complete with petticoats and corset, a golden sash, and a gold circlet with a tiny crystal on her forehead.

"Cohimeta?" said the woman again drawing a quizzical look from Kurama.

He had not realized right away but he could not understand a word the woman had said.The redhead could do nothing more then return the quizzical look that the woman gave him. _What could she be saying? Is that some form of Latin? _

The woman's smile had long faded as Kurama continued to stay silent. The look on the woman's face went from kindly to discourteous, she then, gave a little chuckle. The woman nodded as if she understood something that had not been clear to her before. Then as she stood before Kurama she stretched her hand out to the boy, palm up.

Kurama looked down at the woman's hand. There in the middle of her palm was a strange symbol glowing in a sliver blue light, that the redhead could not help but notice. The light seemed familiar, but Kurama did not linger on that thought as he could not place where he had seen the light.

"Naja secus," the woman gestured to Kurama, as if asking him to extend his own hand as she spoke. "Donahstow ohdusko naja secus." Uncertain of what to do, Kurama slowly lifted is hand and placed it in hers. "Bingga" the woman smiled and nodded. "Bonosay. bonosay," the woman chirped happily indicating that the boy had done just as she wanted. Once she held Kurama's hand in her own, she pressed the middle and index fingers of her free hand to Kurama's forehead.

Kurama tensed up momentarily. "Dulrien" said the woman in a calming manner. The boy figured that the woman had asked him to relax, Kurama let out a deep breath. Still it would be hard not knowing the woman's intention. Kurama's eyes lifted up to look toward the woman's fingers. He wondered just what the strange woman was doing, and who she was. The redhead had to resist the urge to ask the woman what her intentions were. He knew the woman would not have understood him in any case. Kurama found himself once again examining the woman's face wondering her intentions.

A jolt, that was not so much as painful as it was surprising seemed to shoot through Kurama. He jumped slightly, and pulled away from the woman, and looked at his hand. The woman looked up at Kurama in a most apologetic manner.

"Forgive me. Cohimeta" the woman gave a slight bow as she spoke. "I do not mean to cause you pain. This power be not easy to control, and I know not when I cause one pain until it be too late." Kurama looked away from his hand and at the woman. Surprised that he understood her.

Hesitantly Kurama shook his head, almost afraid to speak. "It's alright, it didn't hurt I was just a little startled."

The woman smiled and gave another nod. "You be most polite." The woman seemed a little uncertain of the words that she had just said. Kurama's face was slightly twisted with confusion as well. The woman, looked up toward the redhead with her eyebrow raised, though in her eyes there was a knowing quality.

"I can understand you?" Kurama stated.

"Makes for easier conversation do you not think?" Kurama nodded rather dumbly.

"But… before," stated the boy still just a bit confused.

"I performed a simple translation spell to bridge the gap. As you do not speak Solarian I decided that I should speak your language. Bit strange, it is. How the words form. Commence our conversation again?"

"Please" said Kurama with a nod.

"I see you are feeling well. Cohimeta, that's very good you seemed so ill when you were brought to me. I was unsure you would live. Quite fearful too. I brought you something to eat" the woman said with a smile as she motioned to the table to the far right, where she had set the tray. "You are hungry?"

Kurama shook his head politly. "No thank you."

Despite Kurama's declination, the woman walked over and picked the cup up off the tray with care. Slowly she walked up to Kurama and handed it to the redhead. "For your strength, Cohimeta." The woman nodded giving Kurama a motherly look.

"What does that mean" Kurama, inquired as he accepted the cup politely "_cohimeta_, you've said it quite a bit." Kurama, took a small sip of the liquid and grimaced. The potion had a strong harsh taste that the boy could not find a fondness for. The woman did not seem to notice Kurama's reaction to the contents of the cup her mind was elsewhere.

"Hmm" the woman droned in a somewhat curious manner. "It must not translate, it's only a term for respect. And you deserve much you will be the one to save this land" the woman said sounding hopeful. Kurama, who had just sat the cup down, gave a confused look.

"Excuse me" Kurama stated trying his best to hide his surprise.

"That is why you be here because fate wanted you to be here. You were chosen by the gods to be our savior."

"Just where exactly is here and why do you think I'm am some type of savior?"

"This place." The woman looked up toward the ceiling her smile faded, and she took on a reflective air as she turned away from Kurama. "It be not altogether real and yet not fully a dream. You be the one that shall cast away the shadow, and make it all real. You be the one of two forms. You must help or the shadows they will spread and consume. Cohimeta." The woman looked back at Kurama, who just looked dumbfounded.

"So this is a dream?" Kurama stated sounding confused, "it's not real."

"No, no Cohimeta," the woman shook her head. "It be quite real, only not so."

"Forgive me if I don't understand" said Kurama sounding almost callous.

"It be difficult to understand now, I can understand you do not believe. But it will all clear so you must." The woman gestured to the chairs that the two stood near. "Be seated Cohimeta I will tell you all that I can, answer any question that I am able." The woman stated leading the redhead to one of the many green chairs in the room. The chairs were as comfortable as they looked. Kurama sank down into the green cushion while the woman preferred to stand.

"Who are you?" Kurama inquired, he might as well find out who was talking to, even if it was a dream.

The woman looked downward and clasped her hands together. "Who I am. I haven't a name Cohimeta. The dead have no use for them." The woman's voice quieted just a bit her voice suddenly becoming very solemn.

"Dead?" Kurama intoned quietly, his eyes quirked in confusion. This woman seemed to be breathing and had an aura of life about her.

"You be surprised." The woman stated with a soft but solemn smile. "I seem quite alive I do ? I assure you I do not live I only exist. Once I had a name, I had forgotten it but the memory has come back having heard it… Talva." The woman looked skyward in a dreaming way. "That is what they had called me. If you wish that will suffice" The woman looked toward Kurama her eyes seemed sad and yet empty. "Though now am just the one who sees, I will not be able to rest until the prophecy is complete. One or the other way."

"The prophecy?" Kurama inquired as a curious twinkle flashed in his eyes, making Talva smile.

"Did I not mention it before. It seems apt that you should come across so many answers in this a place of learning" Talva said, as she lifted the open book from the table. "It is how I know of you, through the lines of the prophecy, which in time you will come to know well Cohimeta."

"How do you know I'm the one that you're looking for? How do I know this all isn't just some dream?"

"Because the other is gone. You look so much of him, yet you differ so. His life force has faded and you be the one. That be all I can assure you of. You must believe, Cohimeta all the answers to the questions you hold, in their own time will be answered. All things must go through the order that the gods have set. It is the reason for all that happens"

Talva looked consideringly at Kurama, who in spite of himself was wearing a soft scowl.

"Look at me not so coldly, I do not hold all the answers. Trust that if I did none of this would be necessary."

"None of what?" Kurama asked growing just a bit apprehensive. "Were you the one that caused me to have those dreams, I'd been having?" Kurama's usually placid voice became harsh and accusing. The boy stood and gave an almost daunting look to Talva. The woman looked surprised upon hearing Kurama's accusation.

"Dreams. Cohimeta this be first I've ever reached you or anyone of the Altraworld. The barrier is rarely crossed it takes far too much power. I was surprised you crossed the barrier in your state, but then that is the will of Tyverin, God or destiny."

Talva quickly gave a sharp gasp as she stopped looking Kurama "But, you spoke of dreams Cohimeta." Kurama nodded a little startled by the way that Talva just jumped from subject to subject. "What in these dreams have you seen?" Kurama regaled Talva with the dreams that he had been having. The woman would give a nod every now and again but stayed quiet until Kurama finished.

"A dark figure" Talva said to herself as she thought about what Kurama had told her "Could it be…" Talva looked frightened, the book she held fell from her hands, and a weakness overtook her body. Talva found she was forced to settle into one of the green chairs. Kurama looked at the woman a little worried, and very curious.

"Ivem Octa, how strong be he now." Talva said to herself pressing her hand onto her forehead. She had taken on a pale sickly color that made Kurama rise from his seat. "It is too soon for him to have so much power." Talva seemed to recover quickly however, she rose from the chair with a startling quickness. "But the fact that you are still alive Cohimeta, that says much of you. Of your strength, you be strong as well no wonder the prophet chose you." Talva pointed to Kurama. The woman noticed the concern in the boy's eyes it looked as if he was about to be overwhelmed.

Talva quickly gave a large apologetic smile seeing Kurama's concern, and the slight confusion; "I be fine, but I've gotten far ahead of myself, Cohimeta." Talva bowed respectfully. The woman quickly bent down to pick the book from off the floor. Talva treated the book with such care that it seemed as if she were coddling a child.

Kurama looked at the thick green binding of the book that Talva held with curiosity. Unfortunately he would not know what words were written on the pages unless the woman told him. A smile crossed Talva's face "I see you are curious to know of the words written within this tome." Talva opened the book so that Kurama could look at the words. He still could not understand a word written in it.

"Its message is indecipherable to you" stated Talva her smile grew wider, as she saw Kurama's disappointment.

"Can you tell me what it says? If it's something I should know…"

"Cohimeta when the time come the words will reveal themselves to you, not before." Kurama's eyes narrowed he was visibly disappointed. "Even if I were to tell you what is written, you would not understand the meaning" Talva stated, then she handed the book to Kurama. "Be patient with this" said Talva as Kurama rather hesitantly accepted the book, it was heavier then he expected, and it felt cold even though Talva had handled it. "I have one other gift for you Cohimeta, you must keep it well for it will be the most important in the future."

Talva reached her hands behind her neck, and unclasped the necklace she had been wearing. The woman held out the necklace, to reveal a crystal on a golden chain. The chain itself was ordinary, but the crystal that hung from it was like nothing Kurama'd ever seen before. A tiny blue flame burned inside it, in the light Kurama saw the blue-white light of his vision flash momentarily. Talva put the necklace around Kurama's neck then smiled, and gave a nod.

After placing the necklace about Kurama's neck. Talva looked toward the windows. Kurama's attention was also drawn toward the window, he was surprised to see that it already appeared to be late; the sky was already becoming dark, the sun soon threatened to faded completely from the sky. "It has grown late Cohimeta, you should rest now. I still fear for your health."

"Wait, who were you talking about, before when I told you about my dream?" Kurama still wanting to more of what was happening.

"You be quite inquisitive" Talva gave a soft sigh. "The dark one, that be what he be called. The bringer of shadow and destruction; his eye glow with malice. He is the bringer of eternal night to all worlds he inhabits. I have no more to say for not much more be known. But you should be wary of him, if you can."

"Already the lies spread Cohimeta, he will not be your only enemy so hold tight to those that will protect you." The redhead nodded meekly "Now you will take care to get some rest." Talva smiled as she spoke. Kurama gave yet another nod, as Talva escorted the boy back to the room he'd awaken in. The woman boiled up another mug of the fowl tasting liquid from before and left it on the table, in case Kurama felt hungry. The redhead was certain that he would not be getting an appetite any time soon.

"Rest well, Cohimeta" Talva stated in a motherly fashion then she kissed Kurama's forehead, and turned to take her leave.

"Wait" Kurama said as Talva was about the bow out. "Do you know how I can get out of here?" Kurama inquired he seated himself on the bed. Talva looked surprised by Kurama's inquiry. It seemed she was surprised Kurama did not know what to do already.

"Just use that which you used to get here, Cohimeta" said the woman she then smiled and left the room, leaving a most confused Kurama.

_Use what I used to get here? _Kurama thought to himself. The thought of poisoning himself was not sitting well. Kurama looked at the bed he was sitting on. "Of course" the boy intoned. "This is a dream. So… if sleeping is what got me here. Then that is what will get me out." Kurama gave a soft yawn before pulling himself into the bed. Soon the boy had drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A sliver-white fox-like creature pranced about on lavender gray clouds that drifted through the deep blue night sky. Around the creature's neck was a chain of pure gold, on the chain a gem that encased a blue flame that danced and flickered as it burned. The chain chimed with each movement that the creature moved. The stars flickered like shimmering stones in the background as this ethereal fox-like creature chased the slivery moon through the dark blue of the night sky.


	10. Chapter 9

Who: I'm so glad you're still reading this far. Um yeah not much to say I hope you're enjoying yourself, reading this. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and forgive my out of characterness. Oh also there's a section at the end of the chapter that skips a lot. Well I wanted to run some things simultaneously and to a achieve that effect I had to make jumps hope that's not too confusing. Okay well I'm done.

_This is a story of dreams and prophesy. Jewels, monsters, magic and destiny. Enter if you dare, read if you care, explore the realms of fantasy._

Chapter 9

Kurama looked about himself, trying to figure out where he was. Still dreaming-obviously. From what the redhead could make out of his surroundings, he appeared to be standing in a field covered in flora that was dying. The grasses of the field were long, with a pale sickly brownish green hue, every time the gentle wind blew the dried blades of grass would scratch against one another. The grasses swayed with a forlorn listlessness as if begging to be carried away from the field that was domed to die.

Every plant in the field had that same dead look, the flowers drooped mournfully their petals far too weighty for them, tiny shrubs, clung to ground in stubby barely green clumps. It was depressing, the only thing that took away from the somberness, of the vastly humble looking field was the slivery light being cast down from the full moon in the sky.

Kurama, upon seeing the light let his eyes follow it upward toward the sky, he turned his back to the field as he did so giving his attention completely to the moon. The boy found he was transfixed by the large sliver orb, it appeared to be hovering so low in the sky, almost as if it had intentions to the kiss the ground. The vision was breathtaking, to Kurama who had never seen the moon hang so low in the sky; the vision became even more so astounding when Kurama realized that up to the left if the large white moon was another, but this moon was considerably smaller in proportion, and it had a rust-like color.

It was almost enough to make Kurama gasp in amazement. The redhead craned his long neck so that he could more effectively take in the beauty of the night. The sky appeared to have three strata each had its one unique shades of darkness, a deep inky navy blue shade this strata was closest to earth, and appeared to touch the ground on the horizon. The next strata held a blue-violet shade, and above that the sky was a bright cerulean color. Kurama had now fully taken in the full glory of the sky, he had counted three moons in the sky, one rusty, one sliver, and the other a pale whitish blue, and the… The stars were more extraordinary, they too fell close to the earth, and glowed so much brighter than any stars that the redhead had seen. The stars twinkled in many more colors than Kurama had ever imagined stars could be; aside from the, more common, white, red and blue, there were stars the shined in gold, sliver, pink, violet, green, and indigo hues.

The light breeze gently tugged at Kurama's clothes, like a playful child, and caressed his face with the gentleness of a lover, while it caused his ruby tresses to dance about his head. Kurama could not help but smile, _for a dream it certainly felt real_, Kurama could not help but think to himself. Of course if this place was actually real the boy would have no complaints, not in such a peaceful and kind place. Kurama watched a star shoot through the heavens, and nearly forgot that he wanted to leave the field that he was standing in.

Reluctantly, Kurama turned away from the sky, and let his eyes once again wonder back onto the field, how drab it was in comparison to the sky. Kurama found himself ruefully shaking his head and just wanting to forget everything but the celestial beauties that hovered above him in the cosmos.

The boy cleared his head, and focused on the ground, his keen eyesight caught a glimpse of something on the horizon. Kurama could make out what he thought was a tree line, in other words, there was a forest not too far ahead; if he remembered correctly, which the boy was not terribly certain of because everything seemed like it had been a dream, that is exactly where he had been before he had met Talva.

Wasting no time Kurama ran toward the trees, and in less then ten minuets he found himself slowly ambling through the trees. It looked familiar, which was a good thing Kurama gave a small smile and continued through the trees. Strangely enough the sky seemed to become brighter as he walked as if the sun were suddenly begging to rise only in the wrong direction.

Kurama drew to an abrupt stop the sky had changed to a crisp blood-orange shade, that Kurama could see through the small not so dense wooded area. Of course that was not the reason why Kurama had stopped so unexpectedly. No, it was something, or more to the point someone he saw just in front of him that made him stop, drawing a sharp breath when he saw the blood red hair. It was him just, after he had been attacked; Kurama drew his conclusion from the fact that the dead body of the demon snake was lying on the ground.

The redhead ran his hand over his injured shoulder, he could feel bandages, under the silk shirt he was wearing. "This doesn't make any sense," Kurama silently intoned, he was hesitant to move any closer to his unconscious figure. Maybe he truly was dead Kurama could not help but think that the because of the poison he had met with an untimely demise. It would explain why he was speaking with a dead woman, but she seemed to believe he was very much alive. Kurama hesitantly stepped forward but before he even had his foot firmly on the ground the sound of leaves rustling caught the boy's ears.

Kurama's head jerked up to a direction above him, slowly as not to arouse suspicion Kurama moved out of sight, tucking his body away behind a nearby bush. As Kurama looked the himself, i.e. the person lying on the ground wounded, he saw some leaves fall down toward his unconscious form. Kurama watched as the figure that shared his form let his head lazily drift toward the source of the sound.

Then, from out of the trees, a dark figure dropped down in front of the body of the injured Kurama. Behind the shrub where he was hidden Kurama gave another surprised gasp. It was that thing, _"the dark one," _Kurama heard Talva's voice echo in his head. He could only watch aghast as the creature bent down and lifted his, now unconscious form. Then to Kurama's surprise the being tore off into the forest.

Alarmed about the prospect of his body, (if the form he held now was merely an astro-projection) being harmed. Kurama sought to follow the dark creature, least the dark being destroy his body and actually kill him. The boy gave chase even though he was uncertain just where the being of shadow had run off to. Soon the trees grew much more dense and the forest path began to become rockier, dark, and ominous, until Kurama had to give in to the realization that he was hopelessly lost, as if his situation could not have gotten worse.

Kurama, not being able to turn back, for fear he would only getting even more lost, continued to wonder forward deeper into the forest. After all one can only wander so far into a forest before they eventually wonder out and from the forest's grasp, _let's just hope I find my way out sooner rather than later._

Kurama once again drew to a stop but, this time it was because the forest path he was walking down had suddenly forked. Kurama looked between the two forest paths with great confusion. Which path should he go down? What would the consequences of his choice be, if there were any, should choose the wrong path. Kurama shrugged trying to see if he could make out any form of distinction between the paths, but both were too deep and dark to see anything beyond the entrance.

Kurama took a hesitant step forward his head swayed from left to right, as he tried to decide on a path to take. The redhead then took in a deep breath and just step forward going toward the path on the left hand side. A cold wind seemed to rush out of the path chilling Kurama, that had to be a good sign. If wind was penetrating the path then the exit could not be far away. Kurama took another step forward when the crystal that Talva had given him had begun to glow. The white-blue light caught Kurama's attention, and he took the gem into his hand to look at it. _Why is it glowing?_

"Enchantment," said an alien voice that sounded lyrical and distant as it floated into Kurama's mind, it seemed, at least for the moment as if the voice was responding to his unvoiced inquiry. Kurama spun around halfway, trying to discern to origin of the voice. The boy's attention shot to a point behind himself. But, there was no one there. "It's a powerful thing," the voice spoke again. Kurama spun around completely then looked upward. "So powerful it seems too strong to break."

"Who's there?" Kurama called out to place an identity to the voice. "The prophecy it is upon us" said the voice. "Prophecy?" Kurama said softly to himself quirking his brow. He still did not know about this prophecy, but he had certainly heard a lot about it, too much about it in his mind, and yet not enough.

"What about this Prophecy?" Kurama called out in hope for some form of an answer. The voice was silent but Kurama swore that he could hear someone breathing. Each breath sounded heavy, and labored. The boy could almost feel the breathing, as if it were in the leaves of the trees. A strange energy was in the air, it wasn't overwhelming but very apparent. "What about it?" Kurama called out again. The redhead found that he was posing his questions out into emptiness.

_What does all this have to do with me? _Kurama wondered looking into the emptiness of the path before him. Another rush of cold air shot past Kurama, causing him to shiver, and look back toward the path he stood before. The shadows began to grow brighter, soon Kurama was even able to make out a silhouette. The redhead took a step back, and looked toward the other path. The a silhouette within that path, had a complacent air about it. The figure stood turned to the side, its arms folded over its chest. It was tall with long hair flowing a magnificent shadow. Kurama could already place a name to the figure even without seeing the persons face. The identity of the silhouette in the other path was a different story.

Kurama was tempted to take the path where the familiar figure stood. But even before he could move the cold wind blew once again. Kurama looked back to the path he still stood in front of. The silhouette, appeared to be looking down, when Kurama's eyes fell on the creature it looked up.

Kurama's breath got caught in his throat. No matter how many times he saw those eyes. It never got easier. The figure stepped out from the shadow and Kurama took a step back. His eyes looking to a point off to the side. The creature's movements were slow, as if taunting the boy. Kurama continued to back away. After having retreated several more paces Kurama turned around and ran toward the other path.

The familiar silhouette that haunted the path had disappeared, that however was not a concern to the boy at the moment. How odd that he felt so fearful. Kurama hated it, even more so because he felt so helpless. The boy looked over his shoulder to see if he was still being chased by the creature. _The shadow. _The boy's eyes were met with only darkness, so Kurama turned to look forward. Kurama saw that he was now bounding toward the shadowy figure it's bright red eyes glowed with a smug triumph.

Kurama stopped in place he wanted to turn away but found that he was unable to move. It had something to do with those eyes. Kurama watched as the figure slowly moved forward, the red eyes of the creature bounced up and down with each slow and casual step it took.

Around his neck the gem that Kurama wore began to glow a hellish red, as if trying to mimic to creature's eyes, Kurama gasped, as there was nothing else that he could do.

The sound of shattering glass drew Kurama from his dream. And the boy was thankful as the dream was quickly turning into a nightmare. Kurama sat up breathing hard his eyes just beginning to adjust to the light of the room. When Kurama realized what he was looking at he found that his wakeful vision saw was far worse that what had been happening in his dream. Kurama's bright green eyes grew wide as he looked into the glowing red eyes of the dark figure. As if the dark figure had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Cohimeta, run!" said a weak voice the figure held Talva it's cloaked arm pressing into her throat, restraining her breaths. Kurama's eyes narrowed, he knew that he could not allow fear to claim him, because if this was indeed real, as he suspected it to be. Fear would only bring him death, and if there was a time for him to end this it would be now.

Kurama still wearing a hateful glare quickly slide out of the bed. His weapon of chose a sword made of vines, that twisted about his forearm, as using the rosewhip would endanger the life of Talva, who the creature was holding as a hostage.

"Cohimeta fight not, run! Worry not for me, go!" Kurama did not listen to Talva instead he raced forward. The being's eyes narrowed, as if it were hiding a smile in the shadows of the hood. Kurama hesitated, he did not like the look the creature was giving him, even if he was unable to see it fully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey I think he's waking up" said Kuwabara, seeing Kurama head moved from side to side in the folds of the pillow his head rested on, then in a most sudden action Kurama quickly sat up. In all honesty the three boys: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, weren't certain if their friend would ever be waking up. If Hiei hadn't found him underneath that tree…

"Ya think?" Yusuke said in a mocking voice, after all Kuwabara had just stated the obvious. "Hey Kurama you feeling okay?" Yusuke inquired with concern, to the redhead. "You really had us scared." Kurama, however, did not seem to respond to Yusuke's inquiry or even his voice in fact his large green eyes were fixated straight ahead on Hiei.

"What is it fox?" inquired Hiei, his voice sounded colder and more distant than he'd actually felt, after all he had spent a two days worrying with Yusuke and Kuwabara over the fate of the one person who knew him better then maybe he knew himself. He was very relieved to know that Kurama was alive, in all honesty. However as far as Hiei's inquiry went, Kurama did not answer. In fact his eyes had a distant look to them, as if staring a vision that was beyond Hiei. A vision that the boy was obviously not happy with because he glared his eyes holding a hateful determination.

Kurama quickly slipped out of the bed surprising everyone. He had a weapon drawn a second later and looked as if he were about to attack Hiei. "Kurama?" Kuwabara inquired from the right of the boy. He walked forward with trepidation seeing that Kurama was acting so strangely. To the opposite side of Kurama Yusuke did to same thing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurama stared at the red-eyed being hatefully, he was not going to let fear overwhelm him. It was strange how confident he felt, he would use that to his advantage. "Let her go" Kurama commanded with a courage that he didn't even realize that he had. "No Cohimeta, go! Casha! Just go! Worry not for me those without lives die not" Talva pleaded then the creature pressed its arm even deeper into her throat causing the woman to cough, as she cocked on the inner walls of her own throat.

Kurama wanted to save Talva, whether she wanted him to or not. If for no other reason than to prove to himself that he could fight against the shadowy being. Perhaps sensing Kurama's intentions the being released Talva from its grip, throwing the unconscious woman onto the floor. Kurama shot a quick concerned glance toward Talva, before directing his attention back to the cloaked figure before him. Abandoning, a certain amount of rational, Kurama raced forward toward the red-eyed shadow. He knew Talva would live him on the other hand.

Kurama was surprised that upon attacking, the creature held back his attack with its bare hand at least as far as Kurama could tell, as the creature did not actually posses true hands.

Kurama pulled back, then tried once again to attack the hooded creature. The being continued to block the boy's attack, but was forced to retreat from the force of each blow. Kurama slashed at the shadow's neck; the creature jumped back, that was when Kurama sliced through the unsuspecting creature's arm. As it was forced to retreat it had left itself open to attack. The hooded being grasped it's wounded arm, looking down toward it, then the creature gave a look of surprise to Kurama. The boy slashed at the being again in the most cutthroat of manners, not even giving the creature time to cater to its pain. The cloaked figure nearly got taken by surprise again, yet somehow had enough insight to put up a sloppy left-handed block.

Kurama pleased that he had the upper hand in this fight, though his face only displayed his calculating determination. It seemed that despite the fear the creature incited in his dreams it was actually quite weak. Kurama was able to break the creature's block, and was ready to deal the being a final blow, when the boy felt himself being pulled back.

An invisible hand grasped his wrist tightly holding the boy's arm back and completely disabling his attack. Another invisible hand grasped his shoulder, then two other's until Kurama was restrained entirely. The boy struggled, even more so when Kurama's eyes made out a pair of shadow figures holding him back, in an effort to protect the dark being that summoned them. The shadowy being having recovered from its near lose seemed most pleased with the change in events. It lifted its hand and Kurama fought even harder against the shadows that restrained him, as he knew what that hand could do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hiei, I think he's after you," Yusuke said trying his best to hold Kurama back with Kuwabara's help. "What gave you your first clue, Detective?" Hiei inquired grumpily, placing his hand onto is wounded arm; crimson veins trailed down his arm, and flowed over the fingers of the hand he held his arm with. In the restricting clutches of Yusuke and Kuwabara Kurama squirmed so much that, each of the boys' hold threatened to fail them. "What did you do to piss him off shrimp." Kuwabara inquired to Hiei, who just shot an angry look at Kuwabara not wanting to dignify the boy with an answer.

Hiei looked closely at Kurama trying to figure out what it was that was causing the boy to act so violently. Was he delirious? Hiei's eyes fell upon Kurama's, they seemed foggy and distant "He's in some type of a trance look at his eyes" said Hiei he pointed toward Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried their best to restrain Kurama but he began to fight even more vehemently then he had before. As if he was wrestling for his life the two boys couldn't figure out why, nor could they figure out why he seemed to be trying to kill Hiei, the two of them were best friends so it did not make sense.

"Kurama. Hey it's us your friends. You know Yusuke, Kuwbara, Hiei." Yusuke said in a gentle voice. Kurama stopped resisting, Yusuke thinking he had gotten through to the boy let his grip on Kurama wane. In that moment Kurama wrenched himself from Yusuke's grasp, having freed his arm, Kurama took his free hand and slammed his palm into Kuwabara's gut. Kuwabara feeling somewhat winded could not hold onto Kurama. Kurama then completely out of the two boy's grasps swung his makeshift sword of vines at Yusuke.

"Hey" Yusuke stated moving out of the way as Kurama slashed at him with his weapon. "Whoa" came Kuwabara's freighted voice as he was forced to move out of the way of an attack as well. "Kurama what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" said Yusuke in a pleading manner, just before he was blind sided by Kurama's elbow. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara called surprised to see Yusuke fall. The carrot-top was unable to even awkwardly stumble out of the way when Kurama's weapon slashed through his abdomen.

The large carrot-top cried in pain and stumbled to the floor. Luckily the boy had slipped back enough so that none of his vital organ's were touched by Kurama's attack still, he would defiantly be spending the rest of this fight watching from the sidelines.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted in a worry manner as he rose from the floor. "I'm alright Urameshi" Kuwabara's voice sounded weak, and the color was beginning to fade from his face. Kuwabara slipped down to the floor in front of Yusuke's worried eyes. Yusuke closed his eyes then shook his head giving a most forlorn look Kurama's way.

"If we don't stop Kurama he might actually kill us" stated Yusuke. "Not if we are the one to get him first" Hiei's cold voice drew surprise from the other two boys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I've got to finish this. _Kurama thought to himself as the shadow creature he had knocked down rose. The other did not rise after it had fallen, it could not it had been wounded. He would make this quick, and to do that Kurama would have to use his rosewhip. He was fortunate that the creature had inadvertently threw Talva a safe distant away. Kurama looked toward the woman then nodded his head.

The vines about Kurama's arm vanished, and the to lower shadow, looked at the other before it began moving slowly toward Kurama. This would only make things easier Kurama gave a small smirk, the creature would walk up and be sliced in two by his rosewhip then he'd take care of the other. Kurama glared at the red eyed shadow. Kurama quickly brushed his hand through his hair, an instant later he was holding a rose, and then a whip.

In the end it was actually Kurama who was surprised when the red eye being vanished, then appeared right of Kurama hitting the boy in the jaw. Kurama, hurt and startled slipped to the ground his eyes narrowed as he glared up at the figure with glowing red eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?" Yusuke shouted after seeing Hiei practically sucker punch Kurama.

"Stay out of this Detective if the Fox want to fight me then I'll fight," Hiei said his eyes never leaving Kurama's form. The fire demon was surprised to see the malice that Kurama displayed in his eye when the boy looked up at him. Then something caught Hiei's attention, a long crystal hanging on a gold chin about Kurama's neck. The boy had not been wearing it before; the gem was glowing and hot white-blue color. Hiei wondered how he missed it.

_That necklace might be attributed to Kurama's _Thought Hiei to himself with a nod. Of course he could only hope that he was correct, because the only other alternative was not sitting well in his mind at all.


	11. Chapter 10

Who: I honestly think this story is boring people oh well I like it too much to stop working on it and hey someone probably likes it. Yeah right. Oh well. For those that are reading thank you and uh sorry about everything I should apologize for I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 10

Kurama rubbed his cheek, as he glared at the cloaked creature, he would not allow himself to be taken by surprise again. For some odd reason Kurama could feel the necklace around his neck it seemed heavy at the moment. The boy looked down at the gem, then he realized that the shadow being's eyes were gazing at the gem with deep interest.

Kurama covered the gem with his hand shielding it from the beast's hungry gaze. The boy slowly rose to his feet, still feeling a bit punch-drunk. The creature nodded as he rose, and Kurama could only guess what the creature wanted, and why it seemed do interested in the jewel about his neck. Now was not the time to care.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiei knew he could not waste time now not if he was going to stop Kurama. The two demons looked at one another. Despite the fact that his mind was elsewhere, Hiei could tell that Kurama knew exactly what was going through his head.

Yusuke kneeled down beside the injured Kuwabara. "You okay buddy?" Yusuke inquired in a worried manner placing his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, and supporting the boy's weight. The carrot-top nodded, "Yeah I'm okay it was just a scratch." Kuwabara offered a lighthearted laugh, then raised his head to look at Hiei, and Kurama.

"Hey Urameshi what does the shrimp think he's doing?" Kuwabara inquired with a wince of pain that caused the boy to bring his hand to his abdomen. The carrot-top noticed that both Hiei and Kurama were sizing one another up. Yusuke shook his head his brown eyes became misty and sorrowful. "He's gonna try and stop Kurama."

Kuwabara not sure what Yusuke meant looked with great interest at Hiei's next movements. Both Hiei, and Kurama were now brandishing a slashing weapon. The to fighters then began to race toward one another their weapons drawn. "Wait he's not gonna…" Kuwabara stated as the realization claimed him. Yusuke just turned away from the scene it would be too painful to watch. "There's got to be another way." Kuwabara's voice was frantic, his eyes began to grow wet as the realization set in.

The eyes of Yusuke and Kuwabara grew two sizes larger when they saw Hiei and Kurama attack on another at lightning speed, when the two passed one another, Kurama sank down onto the floor, while only a scratched appeared across Hiei's face. The fire demon did not seem at all fazed by anything that had just happened.

Kuwabara, finding strength, that he had no earthly right possessing considering his injury, rose to his feet unaided. The boy's lower lip was trembling in sorrow and anger, he had to bit it just to hold back his tears. "Hiei! You evil selfish bastard How could you… how could you do that to Kurama!" Kuwabara , exclaimed he had somehow gotten up to Hiei, and was holding the fire demon by his shoulders shaking him. Kuwbara wore a look of demanding sorrow that glistened in his tiny dark eyes.

"I did what I had to do" stated Hiei curtly in the same indifferent manner, looking over his shoulder at Kurama's motionless form on the floor.

"I thought he was your friend how could you?" Kuwabara was not only miffed but saddened. Quickly Kuwabara rubbed his eyes with one sweep of his arm, trying to force away his tears a bit longer. "How could you let him Urameshi!" Kuwabara intended to spread his anger out evenly, laying the blame where it should fall.

"He was not himself."

"So you killed him!" The carrot-top was livid and anyone else might have been trembling under his harsh accusative gaze. Hiei however showed no fear or emotion other than his common indifference.

"I saved him" said Hiei in a matter of fact tone. Kuwabara's eye twitched he had really had enough, and was ready to released his pent-up anger. Kuwabara's hands were already balled up into tight fist, all the boy had to do was swing, as he tried to deliver a rough punch to Hiei's face. "Go to hell Hiei!" The carrot-top exclaimed letting his fist fly, only to have it intercepted.

"Even when you're fighting through anger your too slow. Now stop acting like a fool if I hadn't done something Kurama would have probably killed us. Or at least you. And if you paid attention, you see he was not dead." Hiei directed Kuwabara's eyes over to Kurama's form, the boy appeared to finally be stirring.

Kurama rubbed his eyes, for some reason his head was pounding. The boy quickly began looking around in a surprised manner, the last thing he remembered was the cloaked shadow slashing at him, and where was Talva? "Kurama?" the redhead heard Yusuke's voice as his vision adjusted he sought out the form of the brown-eyed boy. _Another dream _Kurama did not know whether he should have been angry or relieved.

"Hey Kurama you're okay" Kuwabara stated happily too relieved to even remember he was angry. The carrot-top perhaps too relived to realize he was injured as well bounded over to Kurama, with a wide grin.

"How exactly did I get here?" Kurama inquired pushing himself off of the ground. The boy wilted a bit, but was caught by Yusuke, who helped the wobbly Kurama stand. Kurama smiled a little _it was so strange, and just when things were getting back to normal. _

"Hiei found you, said you had passed out on your way home. Don't worry I told your mom you were spending the night at my place helping me study." Stated Yusuke eliciting a nod from Kurama, who let his eyes drift off to look to the side of Yusuke.

Kurama looked over at the happy Kuwabara, his green eyes fell to the gash on the boy's abdomen. "Kuwabara?" Kurama's eyes looked concerned traveling from the wound to Kuwabara's face then back again. "What happened?" Kurama reached out his hand, his long slender fingers gesturing to the wound.

"Oh this" Kuwabara said in a reproachful manner, he placed his hands over the wound. "Nothing." Kurama's eyes narrowed as he looked at the wound, it was reminiscent somehow. The redhead then began to let his eyes scan the room, it was a bit of a stretch, but it did remind him of his dream. For some reason the boy's hand traveled to a point on his chest where he could still feel the weight of the crystal which was gone.

Hiei noticed the boy's movements, and held the necklace that he amassed from Kurama even more tightly in his fist. Kuwabara, now allowing himself be aware of his injury slipped downward. "We'd better get you patched up" stated Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara each nodded.

"Come on" Yusuke grumbled playfully trying to sound indignant to Kuwabara as he pulled the boy's arm over his shoulder. "I'll be right behind you" Kurama stated to the two boys as the ambled out of the room. The redhead sent his friends a reassuring smile, then waited for the boys to leave before looking toward Hiei, who he all but ignored.

"What happened to Kuwabara? I know he's hiding something." Hiei nodded "He is, but are you sure you want to know fox." Kurama eyes grew even more quizzical. "What do you mean by that?"

Hiei lifted his hand and unclenched his fist. Kurama practically gasped. "I take it this does look familiar." The images of his recent dreams flooded Kurama's mind, and questions whirled in his thoughts. "Did I…"

"The thing must have been messing with your head. You should destroy it" said the fire demon, his voice was cold, harsh with truth.

_But Kurama thought to himself. Had Talva meant for him to cause harm to his friends. You must keep it well for it will be the most important in the future, woman's words still hung in his mind. The boy shook his head covertly she did not seem like she would want to try to cause harm to anyone, why, what would her purpose in doing that be. Still. _

"I'll take care of it Hiei" stated Kurama. Hiei was hesitant to return the necklace to Kurama, but he knew that the boy would not do anything foolish knowing it could harm those around him.

"Ow geez Urameshi what are you trying to do kill me!" Kuwabara's bellow could be heard clearly. Hiei rolled his eyes in irritation, "Let's go see what those to bakas are up to." Kurama nodded ready to follow Hiei but something begged the boy's attention. For some odd reason the redhead found himself looking at the bed.

"What is it Fox?" Kurama smiled, "this may sound strange but I just don't think I can leave the bed like that."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes "I think you've hit a new low, Fox. The things that baka ningens worry about." Hiei grumbled shaking his head, as he left the room. Kurama shook his head as he watched the fire demon leave the room as well.

"Strange" Kurama intoned. It was true the boy did prefer to be neat but this was downright neurotic. Still Kurama found himself pulling back the cover from the mattress. Something hit the floor with a 'thud' a quick inspection of the floor at the point on the floor reveled a book. Not any book this was the book that Kurama could not understand.

Curiosity as it often does took hold of Kurama who just could not help flipping through the pages of the book. The symbols were still arcane strangely one page stood out to the boy it had letters that he had could actually understand on it. Although the words were still all too foreign to the boy. Still curiosity had not had its way with the boy yet so Kurama found himself looking over the words in fascination with a desire to recite some of the text. Even if he would have no earthly idea what he would be saying.

"Briastienatrime mosa-rosetta." Stated Kurama fumbling through a few of the words on the page trying to sate his fascination. "Briastienatrime cossi, briastienatrime emagva ed, briastienatrime tossetti." Confusion contorted Kurama's face into rather comical expression. "Alistra gorynnay matrinouve capripai." The words seemed to hold a rhythm, Kurama found himself sad that he could not understand the words it was possibly poetry in, Solarian speak, as Talva called it. "Briastienatrime mosa-rosetta, briastienatrime cossi, briastienatrime emagva ed, briastienatrime tossetti."

Kurama quickly closed the book and made the bed just so he would not have to explain why it had not been straightened out.

_Ruby, emerald, sliver and gold. Different lives together whole. Kurama heard a voice whisper in his head. "Did you hear me , Fox?" Hiei seemed a little annoyed Kurama turned to the door nodding dumbly. His eyes were acquainted with the comical sight of a wet Hiei. The redhead stifled a laugh. "Those two bakas have no control." _

"I'll go stop them" Kurama stated trying to hold back his amusement the boy set the book and the necklace on the bed and left the room Hiei followed behind Kurama, but not before shooting a quick glance at the necklace that was settled on the bed. Neither of the two demons noticed the faint red glow of the gem that faded as Hiei turned away from the room.


	12. Chapter 11

Who: This is a little gem for those that have been reading thus far, if you're interested in the whole Solarian Speak thing. No it's not a _real_ language, but you guessed that right? Yes it's completely of my own design, yes I'm insane for making up my own language, yes I'll use it more in this story. Anyway thanks for reading sorry for out of character-ness. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and that's about it.

Chapter 11 

Hidrigo lie on the ground fearful of the next few moments that seemed to pass like hours. Tears rolled out of the girl's eyes, which were now squeezed closed tightly trying to block out the sight of her own demise. An image flashed through Hidrigo's mind, an old memory from the Prince's past, that had not played itself out to her earlier. An innocent redheaded child playing with a guard and a young knight in training, it was obvious who the two others were.

Regretful tears pooled in Hidrigo's already waterlogged eyes. Hidrigo would have taken time to properly display her remorse, were it not for the fact she too would be joining those souls. "Forgive me, I failed" Hidrigo said in a voice that was barley a whisper. "I was not strong enough."

_I can not die like this, would there any honor in it?_ A strong voice questioned from the back of Hidrigo's mind._ What of the Prophecy? The princess, Lady Talva she trusted me, gave me the power to overcome. So I must. I can not…I will not allow it to end, not like this!_

No!" Hidrigo screamed out. The symbol in the girl's right hand began to glow brightly. The three creature's that had possessed the body's of the dead Prince and his companions were forced to shield their eyes from the light, that seemed to engulf the entire room. The creature that held Vernon's form was so stunned by the light, he stumbled backward with his arms protectively surrounding his head instead of killing Hidrigo. The Prince's form too stumbled back as well his eyes were squeezed closed. Carnessis, merely turned his head away, not wanting to release Hidrigo's hand. Even now he was still persistent and goal orientated.

The dagger that had been stabbed through Hidrigo's hand with so violent a malice vaporized, as did the cord that had restrained the girl's feet, in the light, which soon weakened to a point where it was no longer overwhelming. Hidrigo now lie on the floor with a bright whiteness swathing about her body; it seemed to caress her gently moving about her form causing her hair and clothes dance along with it. Hidrigo's eyes slowly slid open but in the stead of her eyes was the bright sliver white color of the light. The creatures were surprised by what they saw.

Hidrigo slowly sat up; her face had a cold look of indifference drawn across it. Hidrigo's lips were nothing more than a thin line, that began to curve downward slightly as a hatful frown drew itself over the girl's face. The creature that has stolen Carnessis's form began to quack yet his grip did not wane.

With an unexpected quickness Hidrigo clamped her tiny hand tightly around Carnessis's throat. Her slender finger barely stretched over half of the creature's neck yet still Carnessis's form trembled. Hidrigo's eyes became narrow, and hatred glowed within the whiteness of her glowing eyes.

A dark red substance, slipped out of Carnessis's now gaping mouth, as Hidrigo squeezed the man's neck. The liquid slid down mingling with the old trails of blood.

"You that would steal the form of those with no life, will join those that dwell in the lands of the dead" a voice rumbled from Hidrigo's throat, only it did not have the airy tone of Hidrigo's voice. While the voice was very much feminine, it was deep, powerful, a voice to be feared. The creature with Carnessis's form made a sound as if it were chocking. Hidrigo released the being's neck from the powerful grip that she had on it. Carnessis fell forward so that he was on all fours, no longer holding Hidrigo's hand.

"Die" The voice commanded as Hidrigo lay her hand on the back of Carnessis's neck. The bright light emanated from Hidrigo's hand again, only now it was concentrated about Carnessis's body. When the light faded, the solider slumped forward lifelessly. Everything happened so fast in the eyes of Vernon, and the Prince that the two were surprised to see Carnessis's lying on the floor, while Hidrigo's was seated on the floor with a fierce look on her face.

The creature that held Vernon's form, perhaps expecting to be attacked, decided that while Hidrigo's glowing eyes were cast in a different direction he would attack the girl, thinking to kill Hidrigo before she had a chance to escape, or cause harm to his form. Vernon quickly raced up behind Hidrigo, who did not notice his movements. She just stared in a distant manner at Carnessis's form. Vernon swung his sword in the path of an arc attempting to sever Hidrigo's head from her body as she sat unsuspecting on the floor.

Hidrigo had been wiser to Vernon's movements than he had thought. The girl, as Vernon swung his weapon, had turned her head so that she looked at the dead solider square in the eye. In her hand, Hidrigo held the blade of Vernon's sword. Hidrigo had stopped Vernon's attack in mid swing, something that should have cost the girl her hand and then her head had the attack been pulled off successfully. Vernon's lips twitched, somehow he was unable to remove his weapon from Hidrigo's grasp.

The milky white eyes of the creature that held Vernon's form quacked as something equated with fear moved through the being's body. The girl was holding the blade of a sword unaware of any pain even as a cut opened up in her hand and blood drained out of Hidrigo's hand. The red liquid slowly oozed down the length of Hidrigo's arm, yet she still gave no mind to her wound.

The blade of Vernon's sword began to glow, taking on the light that emanated from Hidrigo's form. The light shot up through the blade of the sword all the way to it's hilt. The creature released the sword when the light reached the hilt of the weapon it held, as if weapon was ablaze with a intense heat. The sword clattered to the floor, and Hidrigo kneeled down, even as Vernon watched her with his milky pupil-less eyes.

As Hidrigo reached out to retrieve the sword that now lay on the floor she seemed to notice that her hand was injured. Hidrigo gave her appendage a discourteous look before returning her attention to the task at hand. The girl's blazing eyes stared unblinking at the creature that held Vernon's form as she rose with Vernon's sword, still glowing with the white light, clutched tightly in her left hand. Then in less than an instant Hidrigo had trust the sword through the soldier's gut.

It was amazing how fluidly the girl was able to move as she handle the sword in one hand. Especially, when one takes into consideration that it took years for Vernon to master that sword and use it with only one hand. Even then, he would still find himself losing his balance, if he did not coordinate his attack correctly. How this girl was able to use the sword so easily would have baffled Vernon's mind, had he been alive to think of such things.

Vernon's milky white eyes looked toward the now very callous looking Hidrigo, who had the blood of three people staining her clothes, her own and the blood of the two soldiers, with a confused and awkward fearful gaze. Hidrigo sharply flicked her wrist, so that the sword lodged in Vernon's body rotated so that the blade hung perpendicular to the ground. If the creature was capable of displaying fear, it was terrified now. In a movement that was impossible for simple human eyes to even register, Hidrigo drew the sword upward through Vernon's body loosing it from his flesh by slicing the man in two from the point where the sword had been lodged in his abdomen to the apex of his skull.

Vernon's body slunk down onto the floor, giving the most sickening sound as he hit the floor. Hidrigo just turned her back to the scene, something about the light that undulated about the girl's form made her cold and blood thirsty, and she obviously had not been sated.

The Prince, had just watched Hidrigo 'slay'the two soldiers. The look in his red eyes seemed to show that he was interested in what was happening about him. Hidrigo paid no mind to the arrogant look that had crossed the Prince's face. She only held out the blade of Vernon's sword, that still dripped with the soldiers blood, allowing a wordless threat to enter the air.

The Prince stretched out his right arm, and a sword materialized within his open hand eliciting a look of surprise from Hidrigo's glowing eyes. However, the shock did not claim the girl for long, Hidrigo's face grew cold as she seemed to prepare herself for a fight that would be much more difficult. Hidrigo clutched the sword she held tightly in both her hands, not even sparing a flinch for the cut on her hand that continued to bleed.

Forgoing the battle cry Hidrigo raced forward with the sword pointed outward, Hidrigo waited until the Prince's form was in range before she slowed and slashed at him with the sword. The Prince parried Hidrigo's attack with one hand, and even pushed the girl back.

Hidrigo was not prepared to give up as she attacked again, the Prince evaded the girl's attack yet again. With little effort he even countered the girl's attack. Hidrigo as surprised at how effortlessly the Prince moved as she blocked his counter.

The sound of the two swords clashing continued to ring out in the air as blows were exchanged, yet the Prince held the upper hand in this battle. He parried and dodged every attack that Hidrigo sent at him, while Hidrigo was having trouble holding her own.

The girl's back was becoming tense, and now Hidrigo began to feel sore, the light about Hidrigo's form was fading. Preoccupied with her bodily pains Hidrigo nearly did not notice the Prince's sudden attack. He had trust his sword forward, Hidrigo had to turn her face to the side to keep her head from being skewered. A cut opened up along the girl's cheek, and Hidrigo quivered.

If Hidrigo's failing strength was not enough, she girl's mind kept drifting in and out of the memories that the Prince's mind had held. Only, these memories they seemed different somehow, as was the Prince himself. Hidrigo shook squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. She was already struggling to keep on her feet, now these images were bombarding her mind.

The Prince used Hidrigo's moment of preoccupation to attack the girl. Hidrigo luckily was able to block the Prince's attack. "Cohimeta." the voice that had once sounded so strong cracked from weariness as it spoke. "Forgive me!" Hidrigo raced headlong at the Prince's form giving one last end all attack that would decidedly be the finale of the battle. There was a loud resounding as metal collided with metal, then the sound of a sword clattering to the floor.

Haggard Hidrigo fell forward the tip of Vernon's sword was lodge in the floor, of course it was the only thing holding Hidrigo up at the moment. In front of the girl the Prince's unconscious form lay on the floor, the hilt of a broken sword still clutched in his hand, to a point off to the side was the tip of the Prince's broken sword.

Hidrigo drew in deep weary breaths as the light completely vanished from her form. Now all the girl knew was that she was tired. Slowly Hidrigo raised her head, her long bangs soaked with sweat and bits of blood were hanging in her face. Hidrigo's eyes twitched when she saw the scene before her. She had no memory of anything that had just happened but what she saw made Hidrigo quiver.

"W…what happened?" Hidrigo looked to the body of Carnessis, and Vernon, the bloody sword she was leaning on, and then the Prince. Hidrigo trembled as she pushed herself off of the sword. Her legs did not have nearly enough strength to support Hidrigo on her own so the girl tumbled to the ground. Hidrigo scooted herself as far away from the Prince's body and the sword as she could.

"What… have I done?" Hidrigo inquired into the air now on the verge of tears as she trembled. Hidrigo looked at her hands accusingly, there was no wound from the dagger that had been stabbed through her right hand, but it did herald the cut she received from Vernon's sword. "Such… wicked power. Is this what the prophecy wanted of me? To kill the one I was to…" A tear slipped from Hidrigo's eye, and down to her hand falling into the cut. Hidrigo drew her hands to her chest and allowed herself the moment to cry.

Hidrigo did not register the movements of a second person until a pair of hands wrapped themselves about Hidrigo's neck. Hidrigo clawed at the hands that were squeezing her neck so tightly. The girl struggled even as she was drawn to her feet. Hidrigo's eyes were scanning the room as she tried to break out her attacker's grasp, his grip was far too strong. "Cohimeta" Hidrigo chocked somehow realizing it was the Prince who was attacking her.

Hidrigo grew lightheaded and she swore she heard the sound of the evil laughter that had filled the room not long ago. "Please" Hidrigo chocked growing weaker her hands tugged at the Prince's fingers but they were far too tightly laced in position that Hidrigo had no hope to lose herself from the Prince's grasp.

Hidrigo's mind swam as a voice entered her head. _The Prince he holds a connection to Altraworld his death will open the gates, then will come the other. Protect the other, to any end. You must not allow the shadows to fall upon him. Show him the road to the Prophecy. _Hidrigo blinked as the room faded around her. _The other? Altraworld?_ Hidrigo questioned the voice. Her head began to start pounding the lack of oxygen was starting to get to her.

In the Prince's clutches Hidrigo's body went limp, her hands hung at her side, and she was being supported by the Prince's hands which were still gripping the girl's neck. The Prince let go of Hidrigo, and her body slipped down onto the ground the marks of the Prince's hand were imprinted into the girl's skin. The Prince, eyes still glowing red gathered Hidrigo up in his arms, and carried the girl's limp body to the outside balcony beyond a large thick red velvet curtain.

Hidrigo stirred slightly, she opened her eyes vaguely to see a wicked smile that was drawn on the Prince's face his emerald eyes held a cold look, and his ruby hair looked wild and untamed. Hidrigo could only look upward as she felt herself drifting downward rapidly. A racing wind blew passed Hidrigo's limp falling form.


End file.
